Love For You
by Restu D YJJeje
Summary: Sasuke jadi anak Sakura? Siapa ayahnya?/ cerita lama yang di publish ulang/ AU/ Silakan yang mau baca RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**T (may be)**

**Family/ Hurt/ Confort (may be)**

**Sakura H & Itachi U**

**Summery : Sasuke jadi anak Sakura. Siapa ayahnya? Hanya Sakura yang tau.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), GAJE, dkk.**

**Yang mau baca : Silakan n selamat menikmati.**

**Yang gak mau baca : klik back.**

**D't L~ D't R~**

Langit sore di desa Konoha hari ini mendung, bertanda matahari yang akan tengelam tidak akan terlihat dan diganti menjadi rintik-rintik air yang turun dari langit kelabu di atas.

Hari yang terlihat akan datang malam itu, di lapangan dekat sungai terlihat seorang anak kecil yang kira-kira berumur 4 tahun. Tubuhnya kecil dan kurus. Berbeda dengan anak-anak lain yang seumuran dengannya, dan model rambut pantat ayam berwarna hitam kebiruan, mata onyxnya telah basah karena air yang keluar dari ke-2 kelopak matanya, dan pipinya sebelah kiri terdapat memar, seperti bekas dipukul.

"Hiks-hiks..," terdengar isakan di setiap dia melangkah, dan terlihat di lututnya mengeluarkan darah.

Rintik-rintik air telah terjatuh dari langit, dan membasahi tubuh kecil dan kurus itu.

Luka di lututnya bertambah perih terkena air hujan. Isakan anak kecil itu bertambah keras. Dia berjalan

tertatih-tatih sampai ke rumahnya. Dan tubuh kecil itu tambah basah akibat air hujan yang tak henti-hentinya membasahi tubuh kurus itu.

Saat sampai di rumahnya, dia berdiri diam di depan pintu rumahnya yang sederhana itu.

'Apa kaachan akan marah padaku?' bathn anak berambut model pantat ayam yang sudah basah.

Dia masih terus terdiam menundukan kepalanya.

"Sasuke-chan!" teriak seorang wanita dewasa berumur kira-kira 25 tahun. Wanita berparas cantik dengan warna rambut yang langka (Pink), dan mata emerald.

Terlihat dari raut wajahnya, wanita itu sangat khawatir. Dia membawa payung transparan.

Langsung saja anak kecil berambut hitam kebiruan itu menoleh dan masih menangis, walau tidak kelihatan air matanya, karena tercampur dengan air hujan. Sesekali terdengar isakan kecilnya dan bibir kecilnya bergetar.

Buru-buru wanita dewasa itu menghampiri anak kecil yang menangis itu dan langsung memeluknya.

"Sasuke-chan, dari mana saja kamu. Kaachan mencarimu," kata wanita dewasa itu setelah melepas pekukan singkatnya.

"Hiks-hiks.. Kaachan.. Ma-maaf," isak anak kecil yang di panggil Sasuke disela kata-katanya yang bergetar.

"Kau membuat kaachan sangat khawatir, dan kenapa wajah Sasuke-chan bisa memar begini?" tanya sang ibu.

"Hiks-hiks.. I-ini.. Hiks-hiks," isakan Sasuke pun makin keras.

"Sudah ya, nanti saja ceritanya, sekarang kau mandi. Kau basah kuyup begini, nanti kau bisa sakit," senyum dipaksakan wanita berambut 'pink' a.k.a Sakura Haruno, ibu dari Sasuke Haruno (?), dan soal tuan Haruno, Sakura tidak mau mengatakannya.

"I-iya.. Hiks-hiks,"

Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah yang memiliki 2 lantai itu.

Setelah selesai dengan aktifitasnya, Sasuke turun ke lantai bawah, dimana ibunya sedang ada di dapur.

Terdengar langkah kaki terpincang dari arah belakang Sakura. Dia langsung menoleh melihat siapa orang yang berjalan terpincang itu, Sakura agak terkejut melihat anak kecil yang amat ia sayangi ada di belakangnya dan langkah kaki terpincang itu dari bunyi langkah kecilnya anaknya.

"Sasuke-chan, kenapa jalannya terpincang?" tanya Sakura berjongkok agar menyamai tinggi anaknya.

Dia tidak melihat luka di lutut kecil anaknya, karena Sasuke memakai baju tidur yang panjang.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke kecil, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke-chan, kakimu terluka?" tebak Sasuke dan itu benar.

"Dan pipi Sasuke-chan jugakan? Ini akibat dipukulkan?" tebak Sakura lagi, dan semua itu benar.

Sasuke tidak mau menatap ibunya, dia memilih untuk diam.

"Sekarang kita obati luka Sasuke-chan ya," senyum Sakura memegang ke-2 tangan kecil Sasuke. Lalu digendong tubuh kecil Sasuke menuju ruang tengah.

"Hiks..," isak Sasuke yang merasa sakit saat Sakura mengobati luka di lututnya.

"Maaf ya Sasu-chan, kaachan akan coba lebih hati-hati," ucap Sakura melanjutkan mengobati luka Sasuke.

"Sudah, sekarang masih sakit?" tanya Sakura menatap anak semata wayangnya yang terlihat matanya berkaca-kaca. Sasuke mengeleng pelan.

"Sekarang ayo makan, kaachan sudah siapkan makan kesukaan Sasuke-chan loh," senyum manis Sakura.

Sasuke ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk, mereka berjalan menuju dapur sekaligus ruang makan.

Makan malam di dalam rumah sederhana keluarga Haruno itu di penuhi kebahagian, walau hanya ada 2 orang.

Sesekali anaknya terrenyum dengan lebarnya menatap sang ibu.

"Ada apa Sasuke-chan? Kok lihatin kaachan seperti itu?" tanya Sakura yang sekarang menatap anaknya.

"Hem, tidak ada apa-apa," Sasuke kembali memakan makanan kesukaannya setelah tersenyum lebar pada Sakura.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Sasuke kecil yang sedang asyik makan.

Di luar negeri, tepatnya di London. Di gedung perusahaan yang cukup tinggi, di lantai 23 terlihat seorang laki-laki dewasa yang memiliki mata 'onyx' yang di bawahnya ada kerutan dan rambut hitam keabu-abuan panjang yang diikat. Dan usianya kira-kira 27 tahun. Ia sedang berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumennya, walau malam telah datang, dia tetap tidak memperdulikannya.

Dia terus mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai pimpinan di perusahaan itu.

Tok Tok Tok

"Siapa?" tanya laki-laki yang sedang menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumennya, kepada orang yang telah mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Kakashi, Itachi-sama." jawab orang yang mengetuk pintu yang mengaku bernama Kakashi kepada pimpinan perusahaan yang diketahui bernama Itachi.

"Masuklah," ujar Itachi. "Ada apa?" tanyanya menatap Kakashi yang sudah masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Ini sudah larut, apa lebih baik anda pulang Itachi-sama?" saran Kakashi.

"Aa, sebentar lagi. Aku akan menyelesaikan satu dokumen ini. Setelah ini aku akan pulang," jawab Itachi lalu kembali ke pekerjaannya lagi. "Oh ya, kau boleh pulang sekarang," tambah Itachi.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit pulang. Permisi." ujar Kakashi membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi untuk pulang.

Sinar matahari pagi telah memancarkan cahayanya ke bumi dengan cerahnya.

Di kediaman Haruno, seorang wanita baru selesai dengan aktifitasnya di kamarnya. Setelah sudah rapi, ia berjalan ke kamar sebelah kamarnya, tepatnya ke kamar malaikat kecilnya.

Klek!

Sakura membuka kamar yang di dalamnya ada seorang anak kecil yang meringkuk di selimutnya.

"Sasu-chan, ayo bangun, nanti kesiangan loh kesekolahnya." kata Sakura mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh kecil Sasuke.

Tapi tidak ada respon dari Sasuke kecil.

"Baiklah, ini Sasu-chan yang minta," goda Sakura.

Sakura mulai mengelitiki tubuh kecil Sasuke, dan sang pemilik tubuh mengeliat tak tahan menahan gelitikan ibunya.

"Hahahaha.. He-hentikan kaachan.. Aku ge-geli.. Hahaha," kata Sasuke dengan tertawa.

"Kalau gitu, ayo mandi. Kau tidak mau di hukum sama guru ular yang kau bicarakan kemarinkan?" kata Sakura menghentikan mengelitiki Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu turun dari kasur empuknya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Setelah selesai langsung turun ya, kaachan mau menyiapkan sarapan dulu." titah Sakura.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari anaknya, tapi bagi Sakura itu sudah biasa, karena anaknya memang sedikit pendiam.

**Bersambung...**

Ohayo minna-san~

sya buat fic lgi nich, tapi sebenernya fic nich dah lama saya buat dan pernah saya update. Tapi saya hapus, karna pas saya baca. . . Sumpah. . . Hancuuuurrrrr banget. . .  
>Jadi, saya edit lagi. .<p>

Oh ya, yang dah baca fic nich dulu pasti ingat kalau fic nich(dulu) hancur bin banget. . (Mungkin sekarang juga). .

Maaf ya kalau masih ada banyak typos-nya n gaje. .

Untuk minna-san, maukah me-review fic dulu nich?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**T (may be)**

**Family/ Hurt/ Confort (may be)**

**Sakura H & Itachi U**

**Summery : Sasuke jadi anak Sakura. Siapa ayahnya? Hanya Sakura yang tau.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), GAJE, dkk.**

**Yang mau baca : Silakan n selamat menikmati.**

**Yang gak mau baca : klik back.**

**D't L~ D't R~**

"Sasu-chan, cepat turun. Kita sarapan!" teriak Sakura yang sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan, tapi anaknya belum turun dari lantai 2 kamarnya.

Tapi beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke sudah rapi dengan seragam KGS-nya dan tas di punggungnya.

"Lama sekali?" tanya Sakura duduk di kursinya.

"Maaf," ujar Sasuke lirih.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang melihat perubahan Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Tidak ada apa-apa,"

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kaa-chan kan?" tebak Sakura yang menatap Sasuke kecil dengan lekat.

Sasuke menggeleng, bertanda tidak ada yang disembunyikannya. Lalu dia menunduk memandang sarapannya dan memakannya dalam diam.

"Habiskan sarapan dan Susunya." ujar Sakura lagi setelah menghela nafas pendek. Orang yang di ajak bicara hanya mengangguk saja.

* * *

><p>Di kota London, tepatnya di dalam kamar apartement, terbaringlah seorang pemuda dengan kerutan di wajahnya yang di atas standar. Dialah Itachi Uchiha pemilik perusahaan Uchiha crop.<p>

Trililililittt Trililililittt

Terdengar telefon apartement itu berbunyi, di samping kasur berukuran king size untuk Itachi tidur.

"Halo," ucapnya dengan posisi yang masih sama seperti yang tadi. Dengan mata masih terpejam dan tidur di kasurnya yang empuk.

"Itachi-sama, anda dimana? Ini sudah jam berapa?" kata si pemilik suara yang menelefon itu, yang di ketahui suaranya Kakashi Hatake.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Itachi balik.

"Jam 10 lewat 15 menit, jam 11 inikan anda ada rapat. Sekarang anda ada dimana? Cepatlah ke kantor." ucap Kakashi.

"APA!" terik Itachi yang cukup membuat telinga orang di seberang telefon tuli.

"Sebaiknya anda cepat Itachi-sama," ujar Kakashi.

Tut Tut Tut

Itachi langsung memutuskan sambungan telefon itu, dia terlihat terburu-buru bangun dari tidurnya.

.

"Selamat siang Itachi-sama," sapa beberapa karyawan yang di lewati oleh pimpinannya.

Itachi tidak memperdulikannya, karena 5 menit lagi adalah rapat dengan klaen dari Itali dan Kanada.

"Dimana ruang rapatnya?" tanya Itachi pada Kakashi yang menunggunya di depan ruangannya.

"Mari ikut saya," ajak Kakashi.

Mereka pergi keruangan yang akan digunajan untuk rapat.

"Silakan masuk Itachi-sama," Kakashi mempersilakan Itachi masuk ke ruang rapat yang ditunjukkan oleh Kakashi.

Lalu Itachi masuk dan memimpin rapat itu.

* * *

><p>Di tempat lain yang jauh dari perusahaan itu, di kafe yang cukup banyak penggunjungnya. Terlihat karyawan di kafe itu tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, seperti mengantarkan pesan pelanggan, membuat pesanan pelanggan. Mencatat pesanan. Membersihkan meja yang sudah di tinggal pelanggan. Pokoknya semua tentang pelanggan (?).<p>

Disalah satu karyawan kafe itu terlihat seorang wanita berambut 'pink' telah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya.

Dia duduk di belakang meja kasir untuk melepas rasa lelahnya.

"Ini," kata seseorang pemuda berambut coklat dan dipipinya ada tanda segitiga terbalik. Dia menyodorkan minuman ke arah Sakura.

"Kiba? Terima kasih," kata Sakura yang agak kaget lalu tersenyum dan meneminum minuman itu.

"Kau lelah?" ujar Kiba duduk di samping Sakura dan sok dewasa, padahal umurnya 5 tahun di bawah Sakura.

"Iya, agak lelah," kata Sakura meneguk minumannya.

"Kalau gitu istirahatlah, dan kalau kau ingin bercerita sesuatu, bicaralah padaku,"

"Iya, terima kasih Kiba-chan," senyum Sakura menatap Kiba.

"Huh! Aku kan selalu bilang, jangan pakai embel-embel 'chan'! Aku tidak suka! Itu membuatku seperti perempuan dan anak kecil saja!" Kiba mendengus dan pura-pura kesal.

"Hehe, maaf maaf. Kau kan memang imut seperti anak perempuan dan kau memang masih kecil kan?" Tawa Sakura.

"Ya ya, aku memang masih kecil, Sakura-neechan," canda Kiba.

"Kau ini," senyum Sakura sangat manis dan mampu membuat Kiba blusing.

"Hay! Kalian ini mau sampai kapan bercandanya. Hah!" tiba-tiba datang wanita berambut coklat panjang di ikat ke belakang.

"Hana-san? Maaf maaf," kata Sakura langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ah, Hana-neechan tidak asik, mengganggu kesenangan orang aja," kata Kiba memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hem, aku paling suka membuatmu manyun seperti itu Kiba!" senyum Hana melihat raut wajah Kiba, Hana adalah kakak Kiba sekaligus pemilik kafe yang sekarang menjadi bos di tempat kerja Sakura.

"Jangan mengejekku!" teriak Kiba malah menambah manyunan bibirnya.

"Hahaha! Kau seperti akamaru sekarang, Kiba!" tawa Hana pun menyebar keseluruh ruangan dan sukses membuat semua pengunjung kafe itu menatap mereka.

"Aku kembali bekerja!" ucap Kiba menjauh dari Sakura dan Hana.

"Hahaha, dia sangat lucu kalau seperti itu, aku suka menggodanya kalau dia manyun." kata Hana tertawa.

"Hem, Hana-san. Kau sangat suka menggoda Kiba ya?" senyum Sakura.

"Tentu saja, dia kan masih anak-anak, hahaha. Sebaiknya kau kembali bekerja. Aku mau ke toilet dulu,"

"Baik," Sakura pun kembali kepekerjaannya di kafe itu.

* * *

><p>"Kau bawa bekal apa hali ini Hina-chan?" tanya anak kecil berambut pirang seperti durian yang seumuran dengan Sasuke.<p>

"A-aku dibuatkan kaachan... Na-nasi kotak," ucap Hinata agak terbata-bata.

"Kalau kalian?" tanya anak pirang itu lagi a.k.a Naruto ke Sasuke dan Shion yang duduk di hadapan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kalau aku dibuatkan mama roti isi selai stroberry kesukaanku," senyum Shion.

"Aku nasi kotak ekstra tomat," jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu Naru-chan sendiri bawa bekal apa?" tanya Shion.

"Aku dibuatkan cuchi oleh mama," cengir Naruto lebar.

"Kami boleh minta?" tanya Shion lagi.

"Tapi cebagai gantinya aku juga boleh mencoba bekal kalian?" ujar Naruto.

"Bo-boleh... Si-silakan," kata Hinata gugup.

"Kau memang baik Hina-chan!" teriak Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Sasu-chan, boleh minta bekal Sasu-chan?" tanya Shion tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

"Hn, tapi jangan tomatnya yang diambil," jawab Sasuke datar-datar saja.

"Baik Sasu-chan," kata Shion bersemangat, lalu mengambil bekal Sasuke sedikit.

"Tweme, pwipwi khwamu khwenapwa?" tanya Naruto sambil memakan bekal yang tadi minta pada Hinata.

"Dobe, telan dulu makanan yang ada di mulutmu," kata Sasuke.

"Iya, Naru-chan memang bodoh," ucap Shion menambahkan.

"Naru-chan...," ujar Hinata lirih.

"Huh! Aku tidak bodoh Chi-chan dan aku bukan Dobe Cacu-chan!" teriak Naruto dengan suara cadelnya sambil merengut.

"...," tidak ada jawaban dari ke-3 teman Naruto yang malah asik dengan urusan mereka masing-masing ( menghabiskan bekalnya sendiri-sendiri).

"Teme, katakan kenapa bica kau terluka cepelti itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu dobe," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau di pukul cama anak 'KEC' itu ya?" tebak Naruto.

Sasuke hanya diam dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Kalau benal, bial aku yang membeli pelajalan pada meleka!" ujar Naruto mantap.

"Sudahlah dobe, aku baik-baik saja," kata Sasuke.

"Tapi meleka ketellaluan! Meleka cudah kelewatan!"

"Ini urusanku dobe!" bentak Sasuke kecil yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya, Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan ke-3 temannya.

"Sasu-chan kasihan," ujar Shion.

"I-iya, pasti Sasu-chan sedih mendengar setiap anak yang mengejeknya," ucap Hinata menambahkan.

"Teme..," Naruto bergumam pelan, memandang Sasuke makin jauh dari pandangannya dan menghilang di balik pintu kelas mereka.

* * *

><p>Saat pulang sekolah, Sasuke langsung pulang. Tidak menunggu ibunya yang menjemputnya seperti biasa.<p>

Dia pulang sendirian, karena teman-temannya di jemput ayah atau ibu mereka masing-masing.

Tapi pada saat Sasuke melewati jembatan menuju rumahnya. Dia bertemu dengan 3 anak Konoha Elementary School (KES).

"Hay anak haram," sapa seorang anak berambut putih dan mata emerald.

Sasuke menatap ke-3 anak KES itu.

"Kau mau mencoba menghindar ya, anak haram!" seru anak lain yang rambutnya berwarna putih kebiru-biruan dan giginya yang semuanya taring. Anak berambut putih dan putih kebiru-biruan ini kakak beradik.

"Hem, ternyata benar ya, yang dikatakan anak-anak, dan kenapa ya banyak yang suka denganmu? Terutama adik bodoh itu yang tergila-gila dengan anak haram seperti kau! Ternyata kau imut ya?" kata seorang lagi yang berambut merah dengan mata rinnegannya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, karena dia sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

"Kenapa? Mau marah? Mau memukul? Kau ingat, kami ini ber-3 dan kami lebih besar dari kau anak haram yang dari dulu memang tidak di inginkan di dunia ini!" ejek Nagato lagi, anak yang bermata rinnegan.

"Aku bukan anak haram, dan kaachan menyayangiku!" teriak Sasuke menghadap ke ke-3 anak yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Tapi apa ayahmu menyayangimu?" tanya Hidan, kakak Suigetsu, yang berambut putih, dia tersenyum mengejek.

"Hay baka aniki, kau lupa ya, kalau anak haram ini kan tidak pernah diinginkan oleh ayahnya, mana mungkhn punya ayah dia," tambah sang adik. Suigetsu.

Sasuke menunduk dan air mata sudah menggantung di matanya.

"Mana ayahmu anak haram?" tanya Nagato menyeringai.

Sasuke pun membalikkan badannya lalu berlari menjauh dari 3 anak KES itu.

.

Bukk!

Saat berlari, Sasuke tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang dan Sasuke pun jatuh terduduk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nak?" tanya orang yang di tabrak Sasuke. Orang itu coba membantu tubuh kecil Sasuke berdiri.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for :<strong>  
><strong>1. Blue Sakuchan.<br>2. deire cen.  
>3. SoraMaria.<br>4. HarunoZuko.  
>5. Yukishiro Seiran.<strong>  
><strong>Sudah saya balez lewat PM _(^.^)_...<strong>

**Dan untuk semua yang sudah mau baca fic nich..._Thanks for you_(^.^)_.**

**_#_#_#_**

**-Maaf, saya gak bisa update kilat, soalnya... (reader : gak da yang mau dengar alasanmu!). _(-_-')_ *pundung ke pojok_.**  
><strong>Tapi saya akan usahakan, chap berikutnya tidak akan lama updatenya. . . _(Ô.^)\.**

**-Apa sudah panjang? Kalau menurut saya pribadi sih belum (*plak_)... Kalau chap depan mungkin bisa (*plak_).**

**Untuk sekarang, sekian dulu dari saya dan kita ketemu di chap berikutnya (bagi yang masih bersedia baca next chap-nya).**

**_¿REVIEW?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**T (may be)**

**Family/ Hurt/ Confort (may be)**

**Sakura H & Itachi U**

**Summery : Sasuke jadi anak Sakura. Siapa ayahnya? Hanya Sakura yang tau.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), GAJE, dkk.**

**Yang mau baca : Silakan n selamat menikmati.**

**Yang gak mau baca : klik back.**

**D't L~ D't R~**

Setelah Sasuke sudah berdiri, dia menatap siapa orang yang ditabraknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ulang orang itu. Seorang laki-laki yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah menyala dan wajah yang sangat imut seperti anak kecil yang digendongnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa menangis? Ada yang mengejarmu?" tanya orang itu lagi pada Sasuke. Karena dia melihat Sasuke berlari dan menabraknya.

Sasuke diam saja, dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ma-maaf," ucap Sasuke.

"Hem, tidak apa. Oh ya, sepertinya kau sedang sedih. Mau ikut kami makan es krim?" ajak orang itu.

Sasuke diam, karena baru melihat orang di depannya ini, tapi orang itu sudah mengajaknya pergi. Dia takut kalau orang itu seorang penculik.

"Tidak usah takut, aku tidak akan macam-macam. Oh ya, nama kamu siapa? Aku Akasuna no Sasori dan ini..," orang yang memperkenalkan diri bernama Sasori itu memberi jeda sebentar di kalimatnya. "Gaara, perkenalkan dirimu," perintah Sasori pada anak kecil yang mirip dengannya yang sekarang ia gendong.

"Aku Akacuna no Gaala, calam kenal." ujar anak kecil itu dengan suara cadelnya.

"Ini Gaara, putraku. Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasori pada Sasuke.

"A-aku Sasuke Haruno," ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau mau ikut makan es krim bersama kami?" ajak Sasori lagi.

"A-aku..," ucap Sasuke gagap.

"Ikut caja, pacti menyenangkan," kata Gaara membujuk Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Sasuke, kau mau ikut?" ulang Sasori.

"I-iya." senyum Sasuke setelah mengangguk.

"Hole!" teriak Gaara senang sambil mengangkat ke-2 tangannya.

"Kau senang dapat teman baru ya, hahaha." ucap ayah Gaara (Sasori) sambil nyengir.

"Iya," jawab Gaara tersenyum lebar.

"Sekarang kita ambil mobilku dulu yang ada di bengkel sebelah sana," kata Sasori menunjuk ke bengkel tak jauh dari mereka.

Ke-2 anak kecil itu mengangguk.

* * *

><p>"Hana-san, aku pergi sebentar ya. Mau jemput Sasuke dulu," ujar Sakura minta izin pada bos kafe.<p>

"Iya, sampaikan salamku padanya," jawab Hana.

"Iya."

Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan kafe dengan mengendarai motor berwarna pink miliknya, menuju sekolah anaknya menuntut ilmu.

.  
>.<p>

"Mana Sasuke ya?" tanya Hati Sakura.

Dia menunggu di depan sekolah yang sudah sepi itu.

Tak lama, seorang guru yang memberi ilmu pada Sasuke lewat untuk keluar dari halaman sekolah.

"Maaf, Kurenai-sensai." kata Sakura menghentikan langkah guru wanita yang bernama Kurenai itu.

"Eh, Haruno-san? Mau menjemput Sasuke?" tebak Kurenai.

"Iya, apa Sensai melihatnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Tadi terakhir saya lihat, Sasuke bersama teman-temannya. Mungkin pulang bersama mereka."

"Oh, mungkin juga. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, terima kasih." kata Sakura agak membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi dan mengendarai motornya kembali ke kafe.

.  
>.<p>

"Halo, Ino-pig." kata Sakura di telfon setelah sampai di kafe.

"Ada apa jidat?" tanya Ino diseberang telefon.

"Apa Sasu-chan pulang bersama Naru-chan?"

"Sepertinya tidak, tadi Naru-chan aku yang jemput, tapi tidak ada Sasu-chan. Sekarang Naru-chan sedang tidur, memang Sasu-chan kemana?"

"Aku juga tidak tau, sudah dulu ya. Aku harus cari Sasu-chan."

"Mau ku bantu?"

"Tidak usah, sudah ya. Bye."

"Bye."

Setelah itu telefon pun terputus.  
>Sakura juga menelefon ke-2 sahabat Sasuke. Tapi hasilnya sama saja, kalau Sasuke tidak ada bersama ke-2 sahabatnya.<p>

Sakura mulai khawatir tentang Sasuke sekarang ini, dia juga minta bantuan Kiba untuk mencari Sasuke. 'Sasuke, kau dimana sekarang?' batin Sakura.

* * *

><p>Di kedai es krim. Sasuke dan 2 orang berambut merah, mereka menikmati es krim yang mereka pesan.<p>

"Bagaimana es krimnya Sasuke?" tanya Sasori setelah mengusap es krim yang belepotan di pipi Gaara.

"Enak," jawab Sasuke tersenyum sangat manis.

"Cacuke, kenapa tadi menangic?" tanya Gaara.

"Ta-tadi cuma di kejar anjing," ucap Sasuke berbohong.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak di apa-apakan sama anjing itu?" kata Sasori yang terlihat khawatir.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Syukurlah," Sasori menghela nafas lega.

"Cacuke cekolah dimana?" tanya Gaara.

"A-aku sekolah di Konoha Gardening School," jawab Sasuke.

"Apa Gaara kalau sudah besar ingin sekolah bersama Sasuke?" tanya Sasori tersenyum menatap anaknya.

"Iya!" teriak Gaara senang.

"Hahaha, baiklah. Tapi sekarang sebaiknya kita pulang. Karena sudah sore, nanti Sasuke di marahi orangtuanya,"

Ke-2 anak kecil itu mengangguk menurut.

* * *

><p>"Di sini rumah Sasuke?" tanya Sasori setelah sampai di depan rumah Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Wah, lumah kita dekat cekali Cacuke," kata Gaara turun dari gendongan ayahnya.

"Cacuke, aku akan celing belmain ke lumahmu, bolehkan?" tanya Gaara di depan Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Apa itu?" tanya Gaara binggung dengan memiringkan kepalanya, polos.

"Boleh," kata Sasuke.

"Hole!" teriak Gaara lalu memeluk Sasuke.

"Hay! Jangan peluk-peluk!" kata Sasuke mencoba melepaskan Gaara.

"Hahaha, cepat lepaskan pelukannya. Nanti Sasuke tidak bisa bernafas." kata Sasori melihat tingkah anaknya.

'Sa-Sasuke?' batin Sakura, matanya membelalak melihat Sasuke ada di depan rumahnya bersama 2 orang yang tidak dia kenal.

Sakura langsung mengendarai motornya lebih cepat.

"Sasu-chan!" teriak Sakura, melepaskan helmnya.

"Kaachan?" ujar Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Sasu-chan, kau dari mana saja? Kaachan mencarimu kemana-mana," kata Sakura langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke kecil.

"Aku baru makan es krim bersama Gaara dan Sasori-ojichan." kata Sasuke setelah melepaskan pelukan ibunya.

"Wah, kaachan!" seru Gaara ikut memeluk Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura kaget, ada anak kecil berambut merah sama seperti orang dewasa yang ada di sampingnya memeluk dan memanggilnya 'kaachan'.

"Ga-Gaara? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasori ikut kaget, langsung menarik Gaara yang memeluk Sakura.

"Kaachan, kaachan, kaachan!" teriak Gaara, tangannya meraih-raih Sakura.

"Gaara!" bentak Sasori, Gaara dan 2 orang disana ikut kaget juga. Gaara sendiri langsung diam dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, dan...

"Hiks-hiks..," isakan Gaara mulai terdengar.

"Ga-Gaara, jangan nangis ya. Papa mohon," kata Sasori mengelus-elus kepala Gaara.

"HUAAA!" tangisan Gaara pun meledak.

Sakura dan Sasuke pun cengo melihat pemandangan ayah dan anak itu.

"Tu-tuan, tidak apa kok. Dia boleh panggil 'begitu' ke saya, dia kan masih kecil," ujar Sakura tersenyum pada Sarori.

Wajah Sasori sedikit memerah kerena itu.

"Kaachan!" teriak Gaara meraih Sakura dan Sakura menerima tangan Gaara dan mengendongnya.

'Kami-sama, aku malu sekali." ucap Sasori dalam hati dan sekarang pipinya yang tadi memerah karena senyum Saktra sekarang berubah menjadi merah karena malu.

'Huh!' Sasuke hanya mendengus dalam hati(?), tapi wajahnya masih datar.

"Perkenalkan, saya Sakura Haruno," kata Sakura mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasori.

"Ah, i-iya. Saya Akasuna no Sasori. Senang bisa berkenalan dengan Sakura-san." Sasori memperkenalkan diri lalu menjabat tangan Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sakura menanggapi senyuman Sasori.

"Mau mampir?" ajak Sakura.

"A...," belum selesai Sasori bicara, Gaara memotong ucapan sang ayah.

"Iya!" teriak Gaara.

Sasori kembali di buat malu oleh anaknya sendiri.

"Hem, silakan masuk." Sakura berjalan duluan ke dalam rumah dengan mengandeng tangan kecil Sasuke dan tangan yang lain mengendong tubuh mungil Gaara.

Sasuke yang di gandeng memperlihatkan wajah cemberut. Iri melihat Gaara. Mungkin.

Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah Sakura.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Sakura pada ke-2 mahkluk merah itu.

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot." tolak Sasori sopan.

"Tidak apa, Gaara-chan mau minum apa?" tanya Sakura pada Gaara yang masih ia gendong.

"Aku ma..," belum selesai Gaara melesaikan kalimatnya, ada aura aneh di sampingnya yang berasal dari ayahnya sendiri yang saat Gaara menoleh, mata merah Sasori menatap tajam ke arah anaknya. Gaara seakan ciut di pandang ayahnya seperti itu.

"Gaara-chan, mau minum apa?" ulang Sakura.

"Ti-tidak, Gaala tidak mau minum apa-apa," cengir Gaara.

"Sasu-chan, kau mandi dulu ya," kata Sakura menoleh ke bawah, karena anaknyakan pendek, tapi tidak ada siapa pun di sebelah bawahnya.

"Tadi Sasuke sudah berjalan menaiki tangga." ucap Sasori memberi tau Sakura.

"Oh, hem." Sakura tersenyum agak gimana gitu.

"Sepertinya kami tidak bisa lama-lama. Kami pamit pulang dulu." kata Sasori mengambil Gaara dari gendongan Sakura.

"Mau pulang sekarang?"

"Iya, sepertinya sudah mulai gelap."

Mereka berjalan ke luar rumah.

"Gaala tidak mau pulang, Gaala maunya cama kaachan!" ucap Gaara, wajahnya cemberut.

"Gaara! Jangan bantah papa," bentak Sasori yang sudah hilang kesabarannya.

"Akasuna-san," Sakura mencoba menenangkan.

"Panggil Sasori saja," kata Sasori.

"Sa-Sasori-san," ujar Sakura gugup.

"Ga-Gaala tidak mau pulang," kata Gaara pelan.

"Gaara..," kata Sasori tajam.

Gaara langsung menunduk, menengelamkan wajahnya pada dada Gaara.

"Sasori-san, rumah anda jauh dari sini?"

"Rumahku? Oh ya, itu." kata Sasori menunjuk rumah yang ada di samping rumah Sakura.

"Sasori-san baru pindah kesini?"

"Iya, kami pindah tadi pagi dari Suna,"

"Semoga betah menetap di Konoha,"

"Iya, kalau gitu. Kami pulang dulu, sampaikan salamku pada Sasuke," senyum Sasori.

"Iya, terima kasih sudah mengantar Sasu-chan pulang." Sakura balas tersenyum pada Sasori.

"Papa, Gaala mau belcama kaachan." kata Gaara lirih.

"Gaara-chan, besok boleh bermain kesini lagi, sekarang Gaara-chan pulang ya. Sudah malam," kata Sakura mengusap lembut rambut merah Gaara.

"Tapi..," Gaara bergumam pelan dengan wajah cemberut.

"Gaara harus patuh pada kaachan, Gaara sayang kaachankan?" kata Sasori mencubit pelan pipi gembil Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk sebelum berkata, "Tapi Gaala boleh kecini lagikan?"

"Tentu," senyum Sakura lembut.

"Kami pulang dulu,"

Setelah percakapan itu Gaara dan Sasori pergi dari rumah Sakura.

.  
>.<p>

"Sasu-chan, waktunya makan malam!" teriak Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan makanan di meja makan.

Sasuke turun dari lantai 2, kamarnya. Dia berjalan pelan dan duduk di tempatnya biasa duduk untuk makan.

"Sasu-chan? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang melihat wajah cemberut Sasuke.

Anak yang di tanya mengeleng sambil memakan makan malamnya.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau cemburu ya, Gaara-chan memanggil Kaachan dengan sebutan 'Kaachan' juga?" canda Sakura.

Sasuke diam tanpa menatap Sakura.

"Sasu-chan, Gaara-chan boleh memanggil 'begitu'. Tapi, kau masih tetap anak kaachan yang kaachan sayangi, jadi kau tidak usah cemberut ya." senyum Sakura pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap ibunya dengan tatapa yang sulit diartikan bagi Sakura.

"Sekarang, habiskan makanannya lalu kerjakan PR dari sekolah,"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

'Ada sesuatu yang masih menganggu pikiran Sasuke.' batin Sakura menatap Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"Itachi-sama, ada pemberitahuan dari Fugaku-sama," kata Kakashi yang duduk di seberang meja kerja Itachi. Mereka masih ada di dalam gedung Uchiha Crop.<p>

"Pemberitahuan apa?" tanya Itachi memandang Kakashi.

"Tadi saya dipanggil Fugaku-sama, dia mengatakan kalau anda akan dikirim kembali ke Konoha untuk mengurus perusahaan disana."

"Konoha? Kapan?" tanya Itachi dengan tersenyum.

"Mungkin anda akan di kirim minggu ini, tapi tepatnya saya tidak tau. Apa ada yang membuat anda senang, Itachi-sama?"

"Tidak, hanya teringat kampung halamanan. Sudah hampir 5 tahun aku tidak melihat Konoha." ujar Itachi.

"Anda pasti sangat merindukan'nya'," kata Kakashi menggoda Itachi.

"Mungkin," senyuman Itachi makin lebar.

"Saya juga kangen dengan senyumnya yang manis itu."

"Hay!" tiba-tiba Itachi cemberut.

"Hahaha. Maaf, saya cuma bercanda. Nanti saya bisa mati dibunuh istri saya kalau melirik wanita lain." kata Kakashi tersenyum, tapi tertutup masker dan dia mengacungkan 2 jari membentuk huruf 'V'.

"Kalau kau berani, ku adukan kau ke Ayame-san." sekarang Itachi menyeringai.

"Kan cuma bercanda," Kakashi sekarang mulai takut.

"Baiklah, tugasku sudah selesai. Ayo temani aku minum, aku ingin melupakan masalah perusahaan. Ku traktir." ujar Itachi bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, lagi pula Aya-chan sekarang ini pasti masih di rumah temannya."

Mereka keluar dari gedung perusahaan besar itu. Mereka menuju ke Bar langganan Itachi.

* * *

><p>Jam dinding di kamar Sasuke sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Tapi Sasuke belum juga memejamkan matanya. Terlihat dari wajahnya, dia tidak merasa mengantuk sama sekali.<p>

Klek!

Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka, terlihat ibunya yang menatapnya lembut dan juga sekilas terlihat tatapannya khawatir.

"Kau belum tidur Sasu-chan?" tanya Sakura berjalan ke arah ranjam Sasuke.

"Kaachan?" ujar Sasuke pelan, lalu duduk di ranjamnya.

"Kenapa belum tidur, ini sudah malam." kata Sakura yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sasuke dan membelai rambut Sasuke lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." kata Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Apa ada yang menganggu pikiran Sasu-chan?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke yang di tanya mengeleng.

"Kaachan tau kalau ada yang menganggu pikiran Sasu-chan. Kau boleh cerita ke kaachan,"

"Sebenarnya, di sekolah ada anak yang mengatakan. Kalau Sasu-chan anak haram. Apa benar kaachan?" raut wajah Sasuke terlihat sedih. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak tau apa itu arti kata 'haram'. Dia hanya mengikuti apa yang anak-anak katakan.

Sakura sendiri kaget mendengar perkataan anak sekecil Sasuke.

"Kaachan, kenapa diam?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat ke-2 mata emerald ibunya.

"Sasu-chan bukan anak haram, Sasu-chan kan punya kaachan," ujar Sakura mencoba menahan sesuatu dari matanya agar tidak menetes.

"Tapi... Mereka mengatakan kalau aku tidak punya ayah, apa itu benar?" tanya Sasuke sedih.

"Sasu-chan, kau tentu punya ayah. Wajahmu ini di turunkan dari ayah Sasu-chan...," jawab Sakura memberi jeda sebentar dikalimatnya. "Kau lihatkan, kalau kau tidak mirip dengan kaachan. Mungkin cuma pipimu ini," kata Sakura mencubit pelan ke-2 pipi Sasuke. "Dan, selebihnya. Seperti wajah dan sifat Sasu-chan sama persis dengan ayah Sasu-chan." tambah Sakura dengan senyum pahit.

"Sakit kaachan. Lalu, apa benar yang kaachan katakan? Tapi, kenapa otouchan tidak bersama kita sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Otouchan Sasu-chan sekarang pasti sedang bahagia di suatu tempat yang jauh dan indah. Pasti otouchan bisa merasakan kalau Sasu-chan sangat merindukannya."

"Apa otouchan sudah meninggal?"

Sakura diam saja dan menatap nanar wajah tampan anaknya. Air mata yang tadi sepat dibendungnya, sekarang sudah menetes, Sakura langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Sasuke dan menangis tanpa suara agar anaknya tidak khawatir.

"Kaachan, maafkan Sasu. Sasu tidak bermaksud membuat kaachan sedih." ucap Sasuke di pelukan ibunya.

Sakura diam.

"Kaachan menangis?"

"Tidak, kaachan tidak menangis," ujar Sakura gemetar lalu menghapus air matanya. "Sudah malam, sekarang Sasu-chan tidur ya," tambah Sakura membaringkan tubuh kecil Sasuke ke kasurnya.

Setelah Sasuke sudah tidur, Sakura menyelimuti tubuh kecil Sasuke sampai ke dada lalu mencium kening Sasuke.

"Oyasumi, Sasu kecilku." setelah mengatakan itu Sakura mematikan lampu lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih yang sudah bersedia review chap sebelumnya, saya bales lewat PM. . .^^<strong>  
><strong>n untuk semua yang dah baca, terima kasih. . . ^^<strong>

**¿REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**T (may be)**

**Family/ Hurt/ Confort (may be)**

**Sakura H & Itachi U**

**Summery : Sasuke jadi anak Sakura. Siapa ayahnya? Hanya Sakura yang tau.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), GAJE, dkk.**

**Yang mau baca : Silakan n selamat menikmati.**

**Yang gak mau baca : klik back.**

**D't L~ D't R~**

Siang ini di sekolah Sasuke terlihat anak-anak KGS (Konoha Gardening School) sedang bermain di lapangan halaman sekolah.

Tapi tidak untuk si kecil Sasuke yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura besar yang ada di samping gedung sekolah. Dia duduk dengan mengambar sesuatu di kertas gambarnya.

"Se-sedang apa Sa-Sasu-chan?" tanya seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut indigo pendek berwarna biru yang tiba-tiba ada di dekat Sasuke.

"Hina-chan? Ada apa?" bukan menjawab, Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Ti-tidak, cu-cuma... Ingin menemani Sa-Sasu-chan saja," senyum Hinata, tangannya sibuk saling bertautan di depan dadanya.

"Tidak bersama Shi-chan?" tanya Sasuke yang sekarang memfokuskan kembali pandangannya pada gambarnya.

"T-tidak, Shi-chan tadi dipanggil Yakumo-sensai."

"Hn."

Hening. Sasuke masih sibuk dengan acara mengambarnya dan Hinata sibuk mengamati apa yang Sasuke gambar.

"I-itu Sasu-chan dan wanita berambut merah muda ini Sakura-baachan ya?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Hn." itulah jawaban Sasuke.

"La-lalu yang la-laki ini siapa?" kata Hinata yang memperhatikan gambar seorang laki-laki yang ada di kertas gambar Sasuke. Seorang laki-laki tinggi persis seperti Sasuke, rambutnya juga sama. Pantat ayam.

"Otou-chan," ujar Sasuke lirih.

"Ta-tampan, sa-sama seperti Sa-Sasu-chan," kata Hinata gagap dan wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat tou-chan secara langsung, aku cuma di beri tau kaa-chan saja. Kaa-chan bilang kalau tou-chan sama sepertiku," ucap Sasuke datar, menatap gambarnya.

"Ke-kenapa tidak pernah me-melihat?" tanya Hinata.

"Mu-mungkin otou-chan sudah meninggal." sekarang Sasuke benar-benar sedih menginggat perkataan ibunya kemarin.

"Ma-maaf Sasu-chan." sekarang Hinata merasa bersalah. Kepalanya ia tundukan menatap rumput yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hina-chan, kemari sebentar!" teriak salah satu guru perempuan berambut coklat panjangnya sepinggang.

"Ba-baik Yakumo-sensai. Sa-Sasu-chan, a-aku pergi pe-pergi dulu ya," kata Hinata pada Sasuke yang hanya mengangguk, setelah itu Hinata berlari meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

TENG TENG TENG

Beberapa menit setelah Hinata pergi, bel istirahat berakhir pun berbunyi. Sasuke membereskan alat-alat untuk mengambarnya lalu segera ke kelasnya. Tapi...

'Se-sesak..,' batin Sasuke yang baru berdiri, dia memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak dan agak sakit. Dia pun menjatuhkan alat-alat yang di bawanya tadi. Pandangannya pun menjadi kabur dan...

Bruk!

Terdengar suara benda menghantam tanah.

"Sasuke!" teriak seorang guru yang tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke jatuh.

**.**

Sakura mengambil handphonenya yang ada di sakunya, karena handphonenya bergetar. "Halo," ucapnya.

"Apa ini dengan Haruno-san?" tanya seseorang dari seberang telefon.

"Iya, benar. Dengan siapa saya bicara?" tanya Sakura.

"Saya Yakumo, guru seni di sekolah KGS, apa benar ini orangtua Sasuke Haruno?" tanya guru yang bernama Yakumo untuk memastikan.

"Iya, benar. Ada apa ya, Yakumo-sensai?" tanya Sakura yang merasa khawatir.

"Apa sekarang anda bisa ke sekolah?"

"Apa Sasuke berbuat masalah?"

"Tidak. Tadi Sasuke pingsan, untuk selebihnya saya jelaskan disini."

"Baik, saya akan segera kesana." Sakura agak kaget mendengar perkataan guru yang mengajar Sasuke, kalau anaknya pingsan di sekolah.

Sakura buru-buru menutup telefon, Sakura langsung minta izin bosnya untuk ke sekolah Sasuke.

**.**

Setelah sampai di sekolahnya Sasuke. Sakura langsung berlari menuju UKS, yang kemungkinan besar anaknya ada disana.

"Permisi," ucap Sakura setelah mengetuk pintu UKS.

"Masuk," kata suara dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Yakumo-sensai, Sasuke kenapa?" tanya Sakura to the point. Dia melihat sosok anak kecil yang sedang tidur di bed.

"Tadi saya melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba pingsan saat jam isirahat berakhir," jelas Yakumo.

"Sasu-chan..," kata Sakura lirih, menatap sedih anaknya.

"Apa Sasuke sakit? Badannya panas." tanya Yakumo.

"Sa-saya tidak tau," kata Sakura lirih. 'Aku gagal sebagai seorang ibu.' batinnya.

"Saya akan meninggalkan kalian. Oh ya, Sasuke boleh pulang cepat hari ini, dan sepertinya dia memang sakit." ucap Yakumo lalu meninggalkan anak dan ibu itu.

Beberapa saat setelah Yakumo meninggalkan ibu dan anak itu. Sasuke membuka matanya pelan, yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah cantik ibunya.

"Sasu-chan sudah sadar," Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Kaa-chan, kenapa ada disini?" tanya Sasuke pelan, terdengar suaranya serak.

"Tadi Sasu-chan pingsankan? Kenapa Sasu-chan tidak mengatakan ke kaa-chan kalau Sasu-chan sakit?" kata Sakura memegang kening Sasuke yang memang panas.

"Sasu tidak sakit." ucap Sasuke.

"Tapikan panas, itu namanya demam dan demam adalah sakit," ucap Sakura lembut.

Sasuke tidak menatap ibunya lagi.

"Sekarang Sasu-chan istirahat di rumah," kata Sakura lagi.

"Tapikan ini belum waktunya pulang,"

"Sasu-chan sedang demam. Jadi harus istirahat di rumah,"

"Baiklah,"

Sasuke bangun dibantu Sakura, lalu ia digendong oleh ibunya menuju halaman sekolah, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yakumo yang ia lewati.

* * *

><p>Sakura mengendarai motornya ke sebuah gedung yang biasanya diisi oleh orang-orang yang sedang sakit. Sasuke agak binggung dan ia menatap ibunya yang mengendongnya ke dalam gedung itu.<p>

"Kaa-chan, kenapa kita ke rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit?" tanya Sasuke yang menatap ibunya binggung.

"Sasu-chan kan yang sakit?" jawab Sakura tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Sasu tidak sakit kaa-chan!" kata Sasuke yang suaranya agak meninggi.

"Tadi di sekolah kaa-chan sudah menggatakannyakan?"

"Baiklah,"

"Sudah sampai," senyum Sakura di depan sebuah pintu yang di dalamnya ada seorang dokter. "Kita masuk?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang mengangguk pelan.

Sakura dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan dokter di rumah sakit itu.

**.**

"Sakura? Ini benar kau?" tanya tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang diikat 2, memiliki mata cokelat dan dia sangat cantik di umurnya yang sudah tua.

"Iya, Tsunade-sensai." senyum Sakura pada wanita yang dipanggil Tsunade itu.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak ada kabar darimu Sakura." kata Tsunade membalas senyum Sakura.

"Saya baik-baik saja. Saya kesini ingin memeriksakan Sasuke, sepertinya dia demam." jawab Sakura.

"Wah, kau sudah besar dan tampan seperti ayahmu, Sasuke." senyum Tsunade menatap Sasuke.

"Siapa orang ini kaa-chan? Menyeramkan." tanya Sasuke takut menatap Tsunade.

"Sasu-chan, jangan ngomong sembarangan. Dia ini guru kaa-chan waktu kaa-chan SMA, panggil Tsunade-baachan," kata Sakura menatap mata onyx besar Sasuke.

"Tsunade-baachan?" ulang Sasuke.

"Kau memang lucu Sasuke," kata Tsunade yang masih agak marah karena dipanggil menyeramkan oleh anak umur 4 tahun.

"Apa anda bisa memeriksa Sasuke-sensai?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh ya, aku sampai lupa saat melihat wajah tampan dan imut Sasuke, haha." tawa Tsunade.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil pada guru SMA-nya dulu sekaligus dia anggap sebagai ibunya itu.

"Sekarang tolong baringkan Sasuke ke bed itu," perintah Tsunade.

Sasuke dibaringkan di atas bed dan mulai diperiksa oleh Tsunade.

"Bagaimana? Sasuke tidak kenapa-kenapakan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir.

"Untuk sementara kemungkinan hanya demam. Oh ya, ada gejala lain?" tanya Tsunade.

"Apa yang Sasuke rasakan? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Tadi di sekolah dada Sasu sesak dan sakit, lalu Sasu tidak tau lagi." ucap Sasuke polos.

"Baiklah, untuk jaga-jaga Sasuke dirongsen saja ya." ujar Tsunade.

"Ba-baiklah." kata Sakura gugup dan perasaannya agak tidak enak.

Sasuke di bawa ke ruang rongsen dan mulai di rongsen, Sakura takut seandainya keadaan Sasuke tidak baik. Dia gelisah.

Setelah menunggu agak lama, Sasuke sudah selesai dirongsen.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura was-was.

"Kau datang lagi besok, aku akan mencetaknya dulu," ujar Tsunade.

"Baik, saya permisi," kata Sakura membungkuk lalu mengendong Sasuke.

"Oh ya, kau bisa ambil obat penurun panas demam di depan."

"Iya, terima kasih."

Sakura dan Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade.

**.**

"Sasu-chan, setelah makan minum obat ya," kata Sakura yang sedang mencuci piring yang kotor tadi pagi.

"Iya." jawab Sasuke.

"Sasu-chan besok istirahat di rumah saja. Kaa-chan tidak mau Sasu-chan kenapa-napa. Jadi, sebelum Tsunade-sensai memberi tau Sasu-chan kenapa. Sasu-chan tidak boleh berangkat sekolah." perintah Sakura.

"Tapi kaa-chan, kalau Sasu di rumah dan kaa-chan bekerja. Sasu akan sendirian," ucap Sasuke menatap ibunya.

"Iya juga sih. Oh iya, kan ada Gaara-chan, kau bisa bermain dengannya,"

"Aku tidak mau!" teriak Sasuke cemberut dengan membangting sendok yang ia gunakan untuk makan tadi.

"Sasu-chan, kalau kau di sekolah kenapa-napa bagaimana? Kaa-chan khawatir,"

"Tapi aku tidak mau bersama Gaara!"

"Kau masih tidak ikhlas kalau Gaara-chan memanggil kaa-chan dengan sebutan yang sama?"

"Iya, kaa-chan hanya milik Sasu saja." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura.

"Kaa-chankan pernah bilang, kalau Sasu-chan yang kaa-chan sayangi."

"Pokoknya Sasu tidak suka sama Gaara!" teriak Sasuke lalu berlari ke kamarnya.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura mengikuti anaknya.

**.**

"Hiks, Sasu cuma mau kaa-chan sayang sama Sasu saja. Kalau ada Gaara pasti lama-lama kaa-chan akan sayang sama Gaara dan Sasu akan di jadikan nomer 2. Hiks hiks," Sasuke terisak di kamarnya. Dia duduk membelakangi pintu dan memeluk lututnya.

"Sasu-chan, kaa-chan akan selalu sayang Sasu-chan selamanya, karena Sasu-chan yang paling berarti buat kaa-chan, sekarang buka pintunya ya." bujuk Sakura yang terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke yang terlihat tidak baik.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Sasuke masih belum membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Benar, sekarang tolong buka pintunya ya."

Klek!

"Sasu-chan, kau akan selalu jadi nomer 1 untuk kaa-chan, selamanya." senyum Sakura memegang pipi Sasuke dan menyamakan tinggi Sasuke.

"Sasu sayang kaa-chan," kata Sasuke memeluk ibunya.

"Hapus air matanya, lalu minum obat ya."

Sasuke mengangguk lalu menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

**.**

Keesokan paginya di kediaman Haruno.

Tililit Tililit Tililit

Telefon rumah itu berbunyi. Padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi dan Sasuke masih tidur pulas di kasurnya yang nyaman dan hangat.

"Halo," kata Sakura yang baru mengangkat telefon rumahnya.

"Halo, Sakura." ujar si penelefon.

"Ini..?" tanya Sakura belum menyelesaikannya langsung dipotong si penelefon.

"Ini Tsunade,"

"Tsunade-sensai, apa ada berita tentang keadaan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang wajahnya mulai terlihat khawatir.

"Iya, apa sekarang kau bisa ke rumah sakit?"

"I-iya, saya akan segera kesana."

Sakura langsung memutuskan sambungan telefon itu, dia bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Tapi sebelum itu Sakura membangunkan Sasuke yang masih tidur untuk memberi tau kalau dia akan pergi. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan tidur lagi.

Sakura langsung pergi ke rumah sakit dengan perasaan bertanya-tanya dan takut kalau benar Sasuke sakit parah.

**.**

Tok Tok Tok

"Permisi," kata Sakura di depan ruangan yang kemarin ia kunjungi dengan Sasuke.

"Masuk," jawab Tsunade dari dalam ruangan. "Duduklah Sakura," tambah Tsunade.

"Apa hasil pemeriksaannya sudah jadi? Sasuke baik-baik sajakan?" tanya Sakura setelah duduk.

"Sakura, kau sudah siap mendengarkan yang akan aku katakan?" tanya Tsunade dengan wajah yang serius.

"I-iya," kata Sakura yang sudah merasa ini akan buruk.

"Sebelum ku jelaskan, bacalah ini terlebih dahulu." Tsunade menyerahkan kertas pada Sakura.

Sakura yang tidak mengerti hanya menurut saja dan betapa terkejutnya dia setelah membaca kertas itu.

"I-ini, apa maksud ini Tsunade-sensai?" tanya Sakura yang wajahnya terlihat sangat syok.

**Bersambung...**

#Bungkuk-bungkuk gaje.  
>Maafkan saya yang cukuplama update fic nich dan juga fic kemaren yang masih(sangat) mengecewakan.. .. Dan. . . Fic nich juga sepertinya mengecewakan,.,

sudah updatenya lama, pendek, banyak typo dll, dan Itachinya tidak muncul pula. Sekali lagi maafkan saya. .

Tapi chap depan sepertinya akan lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya dan akan cepat update, kenapa? Karena chap depan sudah ada, tapi masih sebagian...hehehe*plak_.

Bales review chap kemaren :

**+ Andromeda no Rei** = terima kasih sudah datang mereview lagi #senyum" gaje. Hehehe. Concritnya membantu saya menambah pengetahuan tentang penulisan EYD, terima kasih~.

**+ Hikary Tsubaki** = hehehe *plak_. Salam kenal Ry-san. Iya, saya sependapat dengan Ry-san, Sasu memang imut, tapi kalau masih kecil (berarti kalo besar tidak imut?) #dbantai sasu. Kalau besar ganteng deh.  
>Kalo GaaSaku? Lihat d chap" selanjutnya ya~ *buk!. Iya, benar sekali... Naru jadi anaknya Ino &amp; Sai. Review Ry-san jelas kok. Trma ksh sudah mereview~.<p>

**+ Deire cen** = deire-san datang review lagi, terima kasih~. Maaf ya kalau lama" makin gaje ceritanya n maaf saya tidak bisa update kilat (-_-).

**+ Haruno gemini-chan** = terima kasih sudah datang review lagi n jempolnya(?). Tapi menurut saya di setiap chapnya makin lama makin mengecewakan,.. N sarannya saya terima dengan senang hati.

**+ Blue Sakuchan** = sakuchan datang review, terima kasih ku ucapkan padamu~. Umurnya Gaara kira" 3-4 tahun, 1 tahun di bawah Sasu. Yap, benar, ibunya Gaara sudah meninggal. Saya beritau sekarang karna sepertinya(?) tidak akan ada didalam cerita. Maaf telah mengecewakan (selalu mengecewakan), tapi chap depan akan lebih panjang, seperti yang saya katakan(?) diatas.

**+ Ichsana-Hyuug** = terima kasih sudah menyempatkan review lagi~ hehehe... Untuk ItaSaku, lihat chap selanjutnya, pasti terungkap sudah(?). Iya, silakan, saya ikhlas dunia akhirat(?) *plak!

**+HarunoZuka**= telat gak pa", yang penting review *Plakk_. :P. Kenapa Gaara manggil Saku 'Kaa-chan?' kenapa ya? *pose berfikir_. Mungkin cuma ikut" an Sasu ja. *BUKK_. Trims dah datang lagi~.

**+Namina88**=maap gak bisa update kilat, dan sepertinya chap ini belum memuaskan, karna Ita nya ja belum keliatan. Tapi chap depan pasti saya temukan mereka~. Terima kasih sudah review~.

Sekian dari saya, kita ketemu d chap selanjutnya~

**(Ö.Ö)¿R E V I E W?(Ô.Ô)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**T (may be)**

**Family/ Hurt/ Confort (may be)**

**Sakura H & Itachi U**

**Summery : Sasuke jadi anak Sakura. Siapa ayahnya? Hanya Sakura yang tau.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), GAJE, dkk.**

**Yang mau baca : Silakan n selamat menikmati.**

**Yang gak mau baca : klik back.**

**D't L~ D't R~**

"Sakura, tenangkan dirimu," pinta Tsunade pada mantan muridnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, ka-kalau anakku divonis menderita penyakit! Kalau anda ingin mengatakan aku harus tenang, aku tidak bisa!" bentak Sakura bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"Sakura, kau tidak boleh begini."

"Pasti ada cara untuk menyembuhkan Sasukekan?"

"Memang ada, tapi resiko yang di ambil akan berbahaya. Kemungkinan 50% berhasil dan 50%... gagal." kata Tsunade menatap mata emerald Sakura yang sudah menitihkan airmatanya.

"A-aku akan memikirkan ini," ucap Sakura menunduk menghapus airmata yang ada di pipinya.

"Sakura, aku tau kau adalah ibu yang sangat menyayangi putramu." ujar Tsunade.

"Terima kasih, saya permisi dulu." kata Sakura yang akan keluar ruangan Tsunade.

"Sakura, tunggu." panggil Tsunade.

"Ya?" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat sudah mencapai pintu, dia menoleh ke arah Tsunade.

"Kau bawalah Sasuke setiap minggu kesini. Kami akan memberi terapi ke Sasuke. Ini akan mencegah penyakitnya menyebar."

"Baik," kata Sakura lirih, lalu benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu.

**.**

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura berjalan pelan menuju kamar Sasuke yang tadi sempat ia tinggalkan.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar itu pelan, dan dilihatnya Sasuke yang masih tidur dengan pulasnya. Perlahan Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke dan dielusnya kepala anaknya pelan dan lembut.

"Sasu-chan," ujar Sakura lirih.

"Kaa-chan," Sasuke membuka matanya lalu menguceknya.

"Sasu-chan lapar? Kaa-chan buatkan sarapan ya."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya Sasu-chan mandi dulu."

"Baik," Sasuke bangun lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandinya.

"Sasu-chan..," gumam Sakura pelan.

* * *

><p>"Itachi-sama, ada informasi keberangkatan anda ke Konoha dari Fugaku-sama," kata laki-laki memakai masker yang menutupi wajahnya, ia tak lain adalah Kakashi.<p>

"Hn?" jawab Itachi.

"Keberangkatan anda ke Konoha adalah lusa,"

"Baiklah. Oh ya Kakashi,"

"Ya?"

"Tolong buat jadwalku bebas 2 hari setelah sampai di Konoha." kata Itachi menatap Kakashi yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Baik, Itachi-sama."

"Sekarang kau boleh pergi,"

"Permisi." Kakashi membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi.

* * *

><p>"Papa, Gaala mau beltemu kaa-chan," ucap Gaara disela makan siangnya. Dan, Sasori yang sebenarnya harus bekerja meminta cuti pada bosnya, karena dia baru saja pindahan.<p>

"Setelah papa selesai membereskan barang-barang ini ya," jawab Sasori yang masih sibuk menata barang-barang rumahnya.

"Ta-tapi, Gaala kangen kaa-chan." kata Gaara menunduk, memandang makan siangnya.

Sasori mendekat ke arah Gaara yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. "Gaara," panggil Sasori saat sudah ada di samping Gaara, dia pegang pundak anaknya setelah ia memutar posisi duduk Gaara.

Gaara memandang ayahnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Papa janji, setelah ini selesai. Kita langsung kunjungi 'kaa-chan'," senyum Sasori pada Gaara lembut.

"Janji?" tanya Gaara untuk memastikan.

"Janji."

"Gaala cayang papa!" seru Gaara lalu memeluk leher ayahnya.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sedang menonton Televisi sore ini. Sakura meminta libur satu hari untuk mengurus dan menemani Sasuke yang sedang sakit.<p>

Sakura yang sori ini sedang sibuk di dapur menyiapkan makan malam, lalu terdengar suara bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Sakura langsung berjalan ke arah pintu depan untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang bertamu.

Klek!

"Kaa-chan!" teriak anak kecil berambut merah, menghambur kepelukan Sakura. Di sampingnya ada laki-laki yang miri dengannya, tak lain adalah ayah anak kecil berambut merah itu.

"Gaara-chan?" kata Sakura yang kaget.

"Ma-maafkan Gaara yang seenaknya memanggilmu 'kaa-chan' dan memelukmu tiba-tiba," senyum Sasori sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Sakura balik tersenyum pada Sasori. "Ayo masuk, Sasuke sedang nonton TV," ajak Sakura.

Gaara mengangguk senang lalu berlari ke dalam rumah untuk menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang asik nonton TV.

Sakura kembali ke dapur dan Sasori mengikuti langkah anaknya.

"Cacu-chan!" teriak Gaara dengan senyum yang sangat lebar.

Sasuke diam, dia hanya melirik Gaara sekilas lalu matanya tertuju pada Televisi yang sedang ia tonton.

"Cacu-chan, kau cedang nonton apa?" tanya Gaara duduk di samping Sasuke yang ada di sofa.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendirikan Gaara," ujar Sasuke ketus, tapi bagi Gaara itu mungkin sudah bisa, karena mungkin itu sikap Sasuke. Itu yang kira-kira Gaara simpulkan(?).

Sasori melihat kedua anak kecil itu berbicara, dia tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia ingin tertawa, karena anaknya cerewet dan yang satu pendiam.

"Hmm, bau apa ini? Enak cekali." ucap Gaara mencium bau yang sangat harum menurutnya.

"Hem, kau pasti sudah mencium bau masakan 'kaa-chan'," senyum Sakura yang membawa senampan makanan ke meja makan.

"Wah! Gaala mau makan belcama Cacu-chan dan kaa-chan, bolehkan papa?" tanya Gaara memohon kepada Sasori dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Asal Sasuke dan 'kaa-chan ' mau makan bersama Gaara. Papa bolehkan," jawab Sasori.

"Tentu boleh Sasori-san, kami akan sangat senang jika kalian mau makan malam disini, benarkan Sasu-chan?" kata Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke yang masih fokus pada Televisi.

"Terserah," ucap Sasuke masih terdengar ketus.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita sekarang makan," kata Sakura.

Di kediaman Haruno terlihat seperti keluarga yang utuh, ada ayah, ibu dan kedua anak mereka. Dan juga terlihat bahagia, walau mungkin hanya Sasuke yang terus saja diam, tidak bicara satu kata pun. Berbeda dengan Gaara yang tidak henti-hentinya berbicara.

* * *

><p>"Kita akan segera bertemu," kata Itachi di dalam apartementnya. Tepatnya di beranda kamarnya.<p>

Dia mengambil handphone di saku celananya, dan memencet tuts tuts yang ada di handphone itu.

"Halo," jawab seorang di seberang telefon.

"Kakashi, ini aku Itachi," kata Itachi.

"Iya, Itachi-sama. Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi yang agak binggung juga, kenapa bosnya ini menelfonnya malam-malam begini?

"Aku ingin kau cari tau dimana 'dia' berada, aku ingin jawabannya sebelum keberangkatanku ke Konoha." ujar Itachi atau bisa disebut perintah.

"Baiklah Itachi-sama,"

"Maaf telah membangunkanmu malam-malam. Kalau begitu, selamat malam,"

"Tidak apa. Malam, Itachi-sama."

Setelah mematikan telefonnya. Itachi mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya.

Tapi sesekali dia menatap foto yang ada di samping kasurnya itu. Foto yang sudah berumur, tapi masih terlihat bagus, karena Itachi selalu merawatnya.

"Apa kau rindu denganku? Kalau aku sih, sangat rindu denganmu, sangat...," ujarnya berhenti. "Melebihi apa pun yang ada di dunia ini," lanjutnya lalu melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 12 kurang 15 menit, di London. Setelah itu, Itachi memejamkan matanya.

"Oyasuminasai... Anata," ujar Itachi, lalu ia benar-benar terlelap dalam buaian mimpi.

* * *

><p>"Sasu-chan, nanti pulang sekolah, kau akan kaa-chan jemput. Jadi, jangan pulang dulu," ujar Sakura memakan sarapannya.<p>

"Baik kaa-chan," kata Sasuke lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Setelah kegiatan rutin itu, Sakura mengantar Sasuke ke sekolahnya.

* * *

><p>"Jangan nakal ya Sasu-chan." tutur Sakura setelah mereka sampai di depan gerbang sekolah Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolahnya.

'Kaa-chan akan selalu khawatir denganmu Sasuke, kaa-chan akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuatmu sembuh. Kaa-chan sayang kamu.' ujar batin Sakura yang melihat punggung anaknya makin jauh darinya.

Setelah itu, Sakura mengendarai motornya menuju tempat ia bekerja.

**.**

**.**

Hari keberangkatan Itachi pun tiba.

Dia sedang ada di dalam pesawat untuk menunggu pesawat lepas landas.

'Kita akan segera bertemu.' batinnya dan wajahnya sudah dihiasi senyum menawannya.

*Skip time.

Itachi sampai di Konoha pukul 4 sore, dia langsung mengendarai mobil hitam yang memang sudah disiapkan ayahnya untuk ia pulang ke kediaman Uchiha. Tentunya supir yang membawa mobil itu disuruh Itachi pulang naik taksi. Itu karena, dia masih ada urusan lain.

* * *

><p>Tok Tok Tok<p>

Di rumah Sakura terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar, Sakura yang baru selesai membersihkan rumah langsung beranjak ke ruang tamu untuk membukakan pintu.

'Mereka baru pulang ya?' tanya batin Sakura, dia terus berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

Klek!

Pintu depan rumah Haruno pun sudah terbuka.

"Ha?" pekik Sakura dan mata emeraldnya sudah membulat sempurna, ternyata perkiraannya kalau yang mengetuk pintu Sasori adalah salah.

"Hay, Sakura-chan," sapa sang tamu yang mengangkat tangan kanannya tidak telalu tinggi dan melambai pada Sakura, senyum juga masih menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

Sesbt keheningan ada di antara mereka.

Sakura masih diam mematung di tempatnya, menatap orang yang ada dihadapannya. Rasa marah, benci, senang dan kecewa menyelimutinya. Ingin rasanya Sakura memukul orang di depannya itu, tapi batinnya yang lain ingin langsung memeluk orang itu.

"Ehem, Sa-Sakura. Kau tidak mau mempersilahkanku masuk?" ujar tamu itu, seorang laki-laki dewasa yang tampan.

"Pe-pergi dari sini," ucap Sakura yang sangat lirih, dan matanya tidak dapat menatap mata 'onyx' orang yang sudah meninggalkanya kurang lebih 5 tahun. Dan dialah Itachi Uchiha.

"A-apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Pergi dari sini sekarang juga." kata Sakura agak meninggikan nada suaranya.

"A-apa kau tidak merindukanku Sakura?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Aku bilang pergi!" teriak Sakura dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Sa-Sakura," ucap Itachi lirih.

"Kau tuli, aku bilang pergi! Dan jangan pernah temui aku lagi! aku benci kau!" teriak Sakura dengan mendorong tubuh Itachi untuk menjauh dari hadapannya.

"Sakura, kau ini kenapa? Katakan padaku, apa salahku?" tanya Itachi menahan tangan Sakura agar tetap di dadanya.

"Lepaskan!" kata Sakura dengan meronta.

"Katakan apa kesalahanku dan membuat kau marah dan benci, Sakura?" kata Itachi masih tetap memegang tangan kecil Sakura.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Sakura yang masih mencoba melepas genggaman tangan Itachi padanya.

"Kaa-chan!" teriak seorang anak berambut merah yang berlari menuju Sakura yang meronta untuk dilepaskan. Di belakangnya ada Sasuke dan Sasori, sepertinya baru pulang dari jalan-jalan mereka.

"Ka-kaa-chan?" Gaara menghentikan larinya, karena melihat Sakura menangis dan kedua tangannya dipegang oleh orang menurut Gaara tidak mengenalnya. Sebenarnya Gaara mau memeluk 'kaa-chan'nya itu.

Dua orang di belakang Gaara pun ikut kaget dengan pemandangan di depan mereka.

Sakura dan Itachi sontak memandang ketiga makhluk yang baru pulang jalan-jalannya itu.

"Si-siapa mereka?" tanya Itachi dan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura mengendur.

Sakura langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan cengkraman Itachi.

"Ka-Kaa-chan?" kali ini Sasuke yang angkat bicara.

"Sa-Sasu-chan..," Sakura langsung menghapus air mata yang tadi jatuh di pipinya.

"Sakura, kau... Bisa menjelaskan ini semua? Kenapa kedua anak itu memanggilmu 'kaa-chan'?" tanya Itachi memandang tajam ke Sasori.

Sasori yang dipandangi hanya diam saja. Takut. Ya.

Sakura terus diam tanpa menatap mata Itachi.

"Sakura, jangan katakan kalau kau sudah menikah dengan laki-laki merah itu!" tanya Itachi dan di akhir kalimatnya terdengar seperti bentakan.

"Kau tidak perlu tau siapa mereka, dan... Sebaiknya kau pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga," kata Sakura akhirnya.

"Sakura, kau sudah melupakanku? Kita sudah berjanji kalau...," kata-kata Itachi langsung di potong oleh Sakura.

"Aku sudah lupa, dan kau cuma masa lalu bagiku Itachi-senpai."

"Sa-Sakura?" ucap Itachi lirih dan tidak percaya.

"Sasuke, kau masuk kamar sekarang, dan Sasori-san. Maaf mengusirmu, bisa kau pulang sekarang." ujar Sakura tegas.

"I-iya, maaf telah mengaggu," kata Sasori membungkukkan badannya lalu mengendong Gaara pergi, walau Gaara agak sulit diajak pulang.

Sasuke berjalan masuk rumahnya, dia melirik Itachi sekilas.

"Sakura, siapa anak kecil yang kau panggil Sasuke dan anak kecil berambut merah tadi? Lalu laki-laki merah itu? Kenapa kedua anak kecil tadi memanggilmu 'kaa-chan'? Jangan katakan kalau kau ibu mereka." tanya Itachi panjang lebar.

"Tadi kubilang kau pergi dari sinikan?" ujar Sakura masih tetap tidak menatap Itachi.

"Kau jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kujawab," kata Sakura datar.

"Kau sudah menikah?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Untuk apa kau tanyakan itu?" tanya Sakura balik dan terlihat kalau air matanya akan menetes lagi.

"Kau telah melupakan janji kita?" ujar Itachi menatap Sakura tajam.

Air mata Sakura langsung menetes.

"Melupakan janji kita? Kau pikir siapa yang telah menghancurkan janji kita!" bentak Sakura dengar air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya.

"Menghancurkan janji? Kau menuduhku menghacurkan janji kita?" hardik Itachi.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi! Kau tiba-tiba menghilang! Meninggalkan aku sendiri, tanpa memberi tau apa pun padaku. Dan, setelah 5 tahun kau datang dan menuduhku telah melupakan janji kita!" bentak Sakura di depan wajah Itachi.

"Aku cuma tidak mau kau sedih jika nanti aku pergi, Sakura."

"Lalu, jika kau tidak memberi tau kan kalau kau pergi, itu tidak akan membuatku sedih!"

"Maafkan aku Sakura, maaf. Apa kita bisa memulai dari awal?" tanya Itachi, memegang tangan Sakura. Tapi Sakura menepis tangan Itachi.

"Sudah terlambat Itachi-senpai. Kau telah menghancurkan hati ini berkeping-keping," kata Sakura memegang dadanya yang mengapa terasa Sakit.

"Kumohon Sakura,"

"Pergilah, dan jangan temui aku lagi."

"Sakura, katakan apa kesalahanku sampai kau membenciku seperti ini?" tanya Itachi.

"Apa kau tidak sadar! Aku harus menanggungnya sendiri. Tanpa kau ada di sampingku!" Sakura kembali berteriak.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?" Itachi binggung dengan apa yang Sakura katakan.

*Flash back. (5 tahun sebelumnya).

"Sakura, kau harus memberi taukan ini pada Itachi-senpai," ujar sahabat Sakura berambut pirang yang diikat ke atas.

"Ino, apa Itachi-senpai bisa menerima semua ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu, Ita-senpai kan cinta mati padamu," kata sahabat Sakura yang lain, memiliki 4 kucir di kepalanya.

"Kau mau kami temani ke rumahnya? Atau kami yang mengatakan ini padanya?" kata Tenten, cewek berambut coklat.

"Iya, kau tak usah takut Sakura. Kami akan selalu ada di sampingmu." tambah Temari.

"Aku akan mengatakannya sendiri dan aku nanti akan ke rumahnya." senyum Sakura.

**.**

Sore di kediaman Uchiha yang seperti istana, tapi sepi. Di depan pintu rumah itu berdiri Sakura.

TING TONG

Bel rumah mewah itu berbunyi akibat di pencet oleh jari Sakura.

Klek!

"Maaf, bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan yang membukakan pintu itu.

"Em? Apa Itachi-senpai ada di rumah?" tanya Sakura.

"Maaf nona, Itachi-sama sudah pindah keluar negri." kata pelayan itu sopan.

"Ke-keluar negri, kemana?" tanya Sakura agak syok.

"Saya tidak tau, maaf."

"Kapan dia berangkat?"

"Sekitar 2 hari yang lalu,"

"Lalu, dia akan kembali kesini kapan?" Sakura terus saja menghujani pelayang itu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Maaf, saya kurang tau soal itu." jawab si pelayan.

"Te-terima kasih, saya permisi."

Sakura pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumah mewah Uchiha. Perlahan butiran air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana nasib anak ini?' kata Sakura dalam hati sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih datar.

Sakura terus berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan mau kemana.

*End Flash Back.

"Ja-jadi, Sa-Sasuke yang kau panggil tadi itu adalah...," Itachi yang bertanya belum sempat melanjutkannya, karena dia sudah terlalu syok.

'Apa yang telah ku perbuat sampai kesalahan yang fatal ini harus Sakura yang menanggungnya?' ujar batin Itachi.

"... Sa-Sasuke adalah anakku." kata Itachi akhirnya, tapi terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

**BERSAMBUNG...**

**…..yang kemaren dah review, akan saya balaz lewat PM…..**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**LOVE FOR YOU**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto**

**T (maybe)**

**Family/Hurt/Confort/Romance (maybe)**

**Sakura H & Itachi U**

**Summery : Sasuke jadi anak Sakura. Siapa ayahnya? Hanya Sakura yang tau.**

**Warning : AU, TYPO(S), ANEH, GAJE, DKK.**

**Yang mau baca : Silakan dan selamat menikmati.**

**Yang gak mau : Klik back!**

**DLDR PLEASE!**

**Chap sebelumnya :**

"**Ja-jadi, Sa-Sasuke yang kau panggil tadi itu adalah...," Itachi yang bertanya melanjutkannya, karena dia sudah terlalu syok.**

'**Apa yang telah kuperbuat sampai kesalahan yang fatal ini harus Sakura yang menanggungnya?' ujar batin Itachi.**

"**...Sa-Sasuke adalah anakku." Kata Itachi akhirnya, tapi terdengar seperti pertanyaan.**

**-Chapter 6-**

'Aku benar-berar tidak tau kalau saat itu kau...,' batin Itachi yang sekarang tengah duduk di kasurnya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan. Aku seharusnya merasakan kalau kau saat itu kau sangat membutuhkanku." Ujar Itachi lirih lalu mengusap wajahnya, kasar.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu membangunkan Itachi dari dunianya. "Siapa?" tanya Itachi tanpa minat bertanya.

"Maaf Itachi-sama, waktunya makan malam." Jawab pelayan yang tadi mengetuk pintu.

"Aku tidak lapar, pergilah." Kata Itachi sekenanya.

Pelayan itu pun pergi setelah mengatakan 'permisi'.

'Kau membuatku gila Sakura-chan, aku ingin selalu bersamamu Sakura-chan dan juga Sasuke, anakku.' Ujarnya dalam hati, berharap Tuhan mengabulkan kata-katanya.

.

.

.

Pagi yang terbilang cerah membuat orang-orang besemangat untuk melakukan aktifitas mereka masing-masing, tapi tidak untuk keluarga kecil Sakura yang kedatangan masalah kemarin dan berdampak sampai dengan pagi ini.

"Sasu-chan, ayo berangkat." Ajak Sakura, mengulurkan tangannya agar Sasuke mengenggamnya.

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan keluar rumah mereka menuju halaman depan. Tapi Sakura harus dikagetkan dengan sososk Itachi yang menunggu mereka. "pagi Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun." Senyum Itachi tanpa ada rasa bersalah, ia datang kembali ke rumah dimana kemarin orang rumah itu mengisirnya.

Sakura diam saja, tanpa menatap Itachi dia berjalan menuju tempat motornya terparkir. Sasuke hanya menatap binggung Itachi.

"Sakura-chan tunggu!" cegah Itachi memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura yang tidak mengandeng Sasuke.

Tapi Sakura menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Kau masih belum bisa memaafkanku Sakura-chan?" tanya Itachi parauh.

Sakura diam dan menghentikan langkahnya, Sasuke pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tolong katakan padaku Sakura-chan, aku hanya butuh jawabanmu." Ucap Itachi memelas.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Itachi-senpai, jadi tolong...jangan temui kami lagi." Sakura berujar dengan pelan.

"Sakura-chan, aku akan bertanggung jawab,"

"Maaf Itachi-senpai, kami harus segera pergi."

Sakura pun pergi meninggslksn Itachi yang berdiri sendirian di halaman rumah Sakura.

.

.

Saat sampai di depan gerbang sekolah Sasuke, Sakura mengecup kening Sasuke sebelum anaknya itu masuk ke area sekolah.

"Sasu-chan, jangan nakal ya, dan jangan sampai kau kelelahan." Titah Sakura.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Ka..kaa-chan?" ucap Sasuke sangat lirih, tapi masih mampu Sakura dengar.

"Ada apa Sasu-chan?"

"Ta..tadi yang ada di rumah kita siapa?" tanya Sasuke gugup.

Sakura terlihat berfikir terlebih dahulu sebelu menjawab apa yang anaknya tanyakan.

"Sudahlah, Sasu masuk dulu ya kaachan, daa~." Sasuke memecah lamunan singkat Sakura, dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di depan sekolah Sasuke.

'Maafkan kaachan Sasuke, kaachan belum siap memberitaukan tentang Itachi-senpai padamu.' Batin Sakura menyetater motornya menuju tempat kerjanya.

.

.

.

Di perusahaan Uchiha Crop, lantai 22. Dimana pimpinan perusahaan itu berada.

"Saya kira anda akan masuk besok," tanya sekertaris Itachi, tak lain dialah Kakashi.

"Aku berubah pikiran!" kata Itachi datar, tanpa menatap Kakashi yang berdiri di depan meja Itachi.

"Bagaimana dengan Haruno-san, apa anda sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Aku sudah brtemu dengannya dan dia baik-baik saja," ujar Itachi masih dengan dokumennya.

"Tapi menurut saya, ada masalah anda dengan Haruno-san."

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa, jadi tolong jangan hubungkan masalah kantor dan masalah pribadi." Sekarang Itachi menatap mata sayu Kakashi dengan tajam.

"Ma..maafkan saya Itachi-sama." Okata Kakashi membungkukan badannya.

"Kau bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

"Baik Itachi-sama." Kakashi berjalan keluar dari ruang pimpinannya.

"Cih!" sepeninggalan Kakashi, Itachi mendedak kesal. Dia meletakkan bolpoin yang ia gunakan untuk menandatangani dokumen-dokumen yang dari tadi terus berdatangan ke mejanya, sedangkan tangannya sudah ada di kepalanya yang ia tundukkan ke meja.

"Sakura-chan..maaf..maafkan aku..," Itachi terlihat sangat menyesal dan terpuruk. "Aku mohon Sakura-chan, biarkan aku bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak mau kau menanggungnya sendiri." Matanya mencoba menahan air yang mendesak keluar dari mataanya.

.

.

.

Sakura sekarang ada di cafe tempat dimana ia bekerja, hari ini dia terlihat tidak fokus dalam bekerja. Karena pikirannya sekarang tengah berada entah dimana, mungkin memikirkan anak semata wayangnya yang entah sekarang sedang apa. Dan Kiba yang melihat gerak-gerik Sakura pun berjalan untuk menghapiri wanita bermata emerald itu.

"Kau ada masalah ya hari ini?" tebak Kiba yang sekarang ada di depan meja kasir, tubuhnya ia sandarkan ke meja agak tinggi itu dan tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

"Ki..Kiba," kata Sakura agak terbata karena kaget.

"Aku kan pernah bilang, kalau kau ada masalah jangan sungkan cerita padaku." Kiba berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke penjuru cafe.

"Iya, aku tidak lupa soal itu. Aku hanya memikirkan Sasu-chan di sekolah, apa di baik-baik saja."

"Kalau kau masih khawatir dengan Sasu-chan, kenapa kau berangkat kerja?"

"Sasu-chan memaksa ingin berangkat sekolah hari ini, jadi aku berangkat kerja saja dari pada di rumah sendirian."

"Apa Sasu-chan sudah benar-benar sembuh?" tanya Kiba yang mengetahui kalau Sasuke demam saja.

Sakura tidak menjawab,

Drtttttt Drtttttt

Suara handphone sakura yang ada di saku celananya. Sakura pun melihat siapa yang menelefon, lalu melihat ke arah Kiba.

"Angkat saja, mungkin penting."

Sakura menekan tombol 'Yes' lalu menempelkan handphonenya ketelinganya.

[SAKURAAAAAA!] teriakan diseberang telefon membuat telinga Sakura berdengung.

"Kau ini Ino, jangan berteriak begitu, kau mau membuat tuli ya!" kata Sakura meninggikan suaranya yang membuat Kiba agak kaget.

[Maaf maaf, aku cuma mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu.] Ujar Ino yang terdengar serius.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura manaikan sebelah alisnya, betanda kalau ia binggung.

[Apa kita bisa bertemu?]

"Apa tidak bisa katakan sekarang saja?" tanya Sakura yang semakin binggung dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang satu ini.

[Tidak bisa Sakura, kita harus bertemu langsung, ini sangat penting.]

"Baiklah, setelah aku pulang kerja, kau datang saja ke rumahku. Oh ya, tolong sekalian kau jemput Sasuke, bisakan?"

[Oke, aku akan kerumahmu Jam 7, Sasukenya biar di rumahku dulu ya, biar bermain dengan Naruto dulu. Soalnya aku sangat sibuk di toko dan katanya Sai akan pulang lusa dari Inggris jadi gak ada yang menemani Naruto.] ucap Ino panjang lebar dan terdengar dari nada suaranya, dia sudah kembali ke Ino yang dulu.

"Iya, Ino sudah dulu ya, ada pelanggan."

[Iya, selamat bekerja.]

Sambungan telefon pun terputus.

.

.

.

Di perusahaan milik Uchiha Crop, di ruang pimpinan terlihat ada dua orang yang sedang bebicara, mereka terlihat seperti ayah dan anak. Setelah berbicara tentang perusahaan, mereka terlihat hanya saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Itachi, bagaimana perkembangan perusahaan di Amerika?" tanya laki-laki yang lebih tua dari Itachi, atau sebut dia Fugaku Uchiha.

"meningkat cukup banyak dari Tahun kemarin, tou-san." Jawab Itachi kepada ayahnya.

"Bagus juga kerjamu Itachi, tak salah aku mewariskan perusahaan ini padamu nantinya." Puji Fugaku.

"Terima kasih." Itachi menundukkan kepalanya sebentar dan menatap Fugaku datar seperti biasanya.

"Itachi, kau nanti pulang cepat, sepertinya okaa-sanmu merindukanmu." ujar Fugaku yang tak kalah datar seperti Itachi.

"Baik otou-san. Kalau tidak ada yang lain, saya akan kembali melanjutkan kerja saya."

"Kau boleh kembali bekerja."

"Permisi." Itachi membungkkan badannya, lalu kembali keruangannya.

Itachi berjalan santai keruangannya, sesekali dia melihat kearah jam tangannya yang terpasang rapi di tangan kirinya.

'Jam 11.50, berarti 10 menit lagi jam makan siang dan Sasuke pulang dari sekolah pukul 12.15, apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya?' batin Itachi yang tak memperdulikan sapaan para karyawannya yang kebetulan lewat dan berpapasan dengan Itachi.

.

.

12.15 siang.

Di sekolah TK, terlihat anak-anak yang baru saja keluar gedung sekolah. Dari segerombolan anak-anak yang keluar dari sekolah, Sasuke dan teman-temannya berdiri di depan gerbang menunggu jemputan mereka.

"Cacu-chan, kau hali ini dijemput Cakula-baachan?" tanya Shion yang ada di samping Sasuke dan memeluk lengan kanan Sasuke, sepertinya Sasuke tidak keberatan dengan hal yang di lakukan Shion padanya.

"Aku tidak tau." Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah Stoicnya.

"Kalau Cacu-chan tidak dijemput Cakura-baachan, Cacu-chan pulang baleng Chi-chan caja ya." ucap Shion dengan tersenyum sangat manis.

"Terserah." Kata Sasuke masih dengan wajah stoicnya.

Naruto dan Hinata yang ada disana hanya menatap dua orang itu dalam diam, tapi karena dari sananya Naruto yang tidak bisa diam pun mulai aksi hiperaktifnya.

"Tidak bica Chi-chan! Cacu-teme hali ini akan main bola baleng Nalu-chan, benalkan Teme." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shion ke Sasuke.

"Tidak." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Kenapa kau tidak membelaku Teme!" teriak Naruto di telinga Sasuke dan yang diteriaki hanya menutup telinga yang ada di dekat Naruto.

"Weekkk~! Cacu-chan tidak mau main pelmainan membocankan itu, Cacu-chan cuma mau main lumah-lunahan cama Chi-chan, benalkan cacu-chan?" Shion menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Naruto dan menatap Sasuke manis.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hahahahaha Cacu-chan juga tidak mau main cama kamu Chi-chan! Mana mungkin Teme mau main lumah-lumahan, kalau dia mau belalti Teme cudah jadi banci! Hahahaha," tawa Naruto mengelegar, Hinata yang ada di samping Naruto malu sendiri karena banyak yang memandang kearah mereka, sedangkan Sasuke sudah men-deathglear Naruto yang sudah mengatainya banci, Shion pun marah dan menginjak kaki Naruto dan jeritan pun melengking dari mulut mungil Naruto.

"ITTAI! Apa yang kau lakukan Chi-chan, kan sakit," teriak Naruto di depan Shion.

"Kau yang memulai duluankan, Naru-chan." Kata Shion sinis.

Sasuke hanya diam melihat pertengkaran dua sahabatnya itu, sedangkan Hinata dia sudah menatap panik dua anak kecil yang saling menatap sinis satu sama lain itu.

"Sa...Sacu-chan, bagaimana ini? Mereka bertengkar." Ucap Hinata yang meminta pertolongan Sasuke yang dari tadi memasang wajah stoicnya, padahal pertengkaran kecil kedua sahabatnya itu karena dirinya.

"Biarkan saja mereka," ujar Sasuke lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding gerbang sekolah.

.

.

Lima menit menunggu jemputan masing-masing, tapi belum juga terlihat kalau diantara mereka berempat akan dijemput, dan pertengkaran NaruShi pun berhenti, hening menyelimuti mereka.

Sasuke tiba-tiba memegang dadanya yang terasa agak sesak.

"Sa...Sasu-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata yang merasa khawatir.

Naruto dan Shion yang mendengar suara khawatir Hinata pun menolehkan kepanya pada SasuHina.

"Cacu-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Shion yang ikut-ikutan khawatir melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Teme, kau pucat!" teriak Naruto smabil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang sedang mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Diamlah Dobe, aku baik-baik saja."

Tiba-tiba di depan mereka berhenti sebuah mobil sport hitam, dan sepertinya itu bukan mobil salah satu yang akan menjemput empat anak itu. Saat pintu mobil itu terbuka, seorang pria yang memakai jas hitam dan kemeja putih keluar dari mobil, wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Sasuke tapi ada kerutan di bawah matanya, rambutnya panjang diikat ke belakang.

'Inikan orang yang kemarin dan tadi pagi? Mau apa dia kesini?' batin Sasuke menatap orang yang tak lain Itachi.

**BERSAMBUNG**

**Ohayou minna~ #di lepar sendal.**

**Masih ada yang ingat sama FF ini? #reader : GAK! =='**

**Gomen minna-san saya updatenya lama, karena tiba-tiba ceritanya hilang entah kemana(?),,, padahal sudah aku ketik lho... #bow**

**Oh ya, yang udah review chap kemaren aku malas lewat pm ja y... hehehe ^^V**

**Minta review ya #bow**


	7. Chapter 7

**LOVE FOR YOU**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto**

**T (maybe)**

**Family/Hurt/Confort/Romance (maybe)**

**Sakura H & Itachi U**

**Summery : Sasuke jadi anak Sakura. Siapa ayahnya? Hanya Sakura yang tau.**

**Warning : AU, TYPO(S), ANEH, GAJE, No Edit, DKK.**

**Yang mau baca : Silakan dan selamat menikmati.**

**Yang gak mau : Klik back!**

**DLDR PLEASE!**

**Chap sebelumnya :**

'**Inikan orang yang kemarin dan tadi pagi? Mau apa dia kesini?' batin Sasuke menatap orang yang tak lain Itachi.**

**-Chapter 7-**

Itachi berjalan menuju tempat Sasuke dan kawan-kawan, tentunya dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Halo anak-anak," senyum Itachi pada anak-anak.

"Ciapa kau? Mau apa! Kalau kau mau menculik kami, kami tidak mau!" kata Naruto tegas.

"Hahaha, aku tidak mau menculik kalian, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke." Tawa Itachi dan menatap mata onyx yang sama dengannya. Tapi yang ditatap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Sasuke, kau mau ikut berjalan-jalan denganku?" tanya Itachi berharap dan memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"Tidak mau." Jawab Sasuke lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Itachi.

"Cacu-chan, kau mengenal orang ini?" tanya Shion yang dari tadi penasaran.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke jujur.

"Sasuke jahat, masa' tidak mengenalku. Padahal ini pertemuan ketiga kita." Ucap Itachi dengan semelas mungkin.

"Memang kita pernah ketemu, tapi kita tidak pernah berkenalan," kata Sasuke yang menatap kembali Itachi.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan aku Itachi." Itachi menjulurkan tangnnya untuk menyalami Sasuke tapi tidak digubris Sasuke. "Oh ya, kau mau bertemu tou-chanmu?" lanjut Itachi.

"Otou-chan?" tanya Sasuke sepertinya tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan Itachi.

"Iya, kalau Sasuke mau ikut denganku, Sasuke bisa bertemu dengan otou-chan Sasuke." Bujuk Itachi yang sepertinya akan berhasil.

"jangan Cacu-chan, nanti kau bica diculik!" pekik Shion.

"Iya benal, nanti kau akan dijual kepenjual daging dan akan dijadikan daging Teme guling!" suara cadel Naruto yang memekik membuat orang yang mendengarnya tertawa, tak terkecuali Itachi yan menahan tawanya. Hinata dan Shion hanya mengagguk menyetujui ucapan aneh Naruto.

"Hei hei, aku ini bukan penculik dan mana mungkin aku menjual Sasuke yang imut ini dan menjadikannya daging Teme guling?" Itachi merasa sangat aneh saat mengucapkan kata-kata 'daging teme guling'. "Oh ya, dari mana kau dapatkan kata-kata seperti itu?" tanya Itachi pada Naruto yang mengedip polos padanya.

"Dali kaa-chan," jawab Naruto polos.

'Ibu anak ini sungguh bodoh dan aneh.' Batin Itachi sweatdrop. "Sasuke kau mau bertemu dengan ayahmu?" tanya Itachi yang berharap pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap mata onyx Itachi, lalu mengagguk. "Aku ingin ketemu otou-chan."

Itachi yang mendengar itu merasa sangat bahagia. "Kalau begitu masuklah ke dalam mobil. Oh ya, kalian juga ingin pulangkan, ayo sekalian aku antar kalian pulang." Ujar Itachi pada ketiga sahabat Sasuke.

"Tapi kalau kaa-chan menjemputku bagaimana?" tanya Naruto dan didukung anggukan HinaShi.

"Tapi sekolah sekarang sudah sepi, dan belum ada tanda-tanda kalau orang tua kalian akan menjemput kalain."

"Ehm, baiklah aku ikut caja."

"Kami juga." Lanjut Shion dan Hinata.

"Baik, sekarang kita pulang!" seru Itachi lalu dia masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakannya, setelah anak-anak masuk baru dia melajukan mobilnya, membawa mereka kerumah masing-masing. Mungkin.

.

.

Ino yang berniat menjemput putranya merasa binggung karena gerbang sekolah sudah tertutup dan tidak ada seorang pun yang ada di depan gerbang sekolah itu.

'Dimana Naruto dan Sasuke, apa mereka pulang dengan Temari dan Tenten? Mungkin iya, aku pulang saja untuk memastikan kalau Naruto pulang dengan teman-temannya.' Batin ini yang sebenarnya merasa khawatir. Dan Ino pun menyetater mobilnya untuk pulang.

.

Di depan rumah Naruto, dia turun dari mobil Itachi, ia meninggalkan Sasuke bersama Itachi. Karena Shion dan Hinata sudah diantarkan Itachi kerumah masing-masing tadi.

"Daa~ Teme, dan telima kacih cudah mengantal Nalu-chan pulang dengan celamat ojichan milip Cacu-teme." Ucap Naruto dengan bahasa cadelnya lalu membungkuk hormat pada Itachi di depan pagar rumah Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Iya, sama-sama anak kucing hahaha." Tawa Itachi dan membuat Naruto cemberut karena di panggil 'anak kucing', mungkin karena ada garis tipis di pipi Naruto seperti kumis kucing.

Setelah itu Sasuke dan Itachi pergi dari depan rumah Naruto.

Setelah hampir setengah jam, Sasuke dan Itachi sampai disebuah rumah yang besar. Sasuke melihat kearah sekelilingnya. 'Apa ini rumah tou-chan?' batin Sasuke, ada rasa kagum di hatinya.

"Sudah sampai, ayo turun." Kata Itachi dengan lembut.

Sasuke hanya menuruti apa yang orang yang mirip dengnnya itu katakan, tangan besar Itachi mengenggam tangan kecil Sasuke dengan hangat dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu.

Saat masuk kerumah besar itu, Sasuke melihat kepenjuru rungan itu, terlihat mewah dan rapi tapi juga terlihat sepi. Mereka terus berjalan menuju dalam rumah dan mereka berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang elegant dan terasa nyaman.

"Duduklah dulu. Oh ya, mau minum apa?" tanya Itachi setelah menyilakan Sasuke duduk di sebuah sofa yang ada disana. Sasuke hanya menurut dan menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia tidak haus.

"Diamana tou-chanku?" tanya Sasuke pada tujuan awalnya ia datang kerumah itu.

"Hm, tak usah terburu-buru begitu, masih ada banya waktu," ujar Itachi tersenyum lembut.

"Aku datang kesini hanya untuk bertemu dengan tou-chan." Kata Sasuke datar dan terkesan dinggin.

"Baiklah kalau Sasuke sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan tou-chan, tapi aku punya pertanyaan untuk Sasuke." Kata Itachi sembari duduk disebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang Itachi dengan mata onyx besarnya.

"Kalau Sasuke bertemu dengan otou-chan, Sasuke akan bagaimana?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Maksudku, Sasuke mau apa jika bertemu dengan otou-chan. Apa Sasuke akan memeluknya dan tidak akan melepaskan itu atau...,"

Belum selesai Itachi berbicara, Sasuke langsung memotong ucapan Itachi.

"Aku mau memukul dan memarahinya sampai dia mati." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Hah? Lalu, Sasuke tidak mau memaafkan otou-chan," tanya Sasuke binggung atas perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan otou-chan yang sudah ninggalin aku dan kaa-chan." Ujar Sasuke masih mempertahankan wajah stoicnya.

"Emh, bagaimana kalau aku adalah otou-chan Sasuke?" senyum Itachi.

.

.

.

Di rumah pasangan Sai dan Ino. Ino yang baru pulang menjemput Naruto disekolah, tapi pulang tanpa Naruto.

"Naru-chan!" teriak Ino yang berlari kekamar Naruto.

"Ada apa kaa-chan?" tanya Naruto yang menjumbulkan kepalanya dari pintu kamar mandi.

"Kau sudah pulang Naru-chan?" Ino mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Kaa-chan kemana caja? Aku mencali kaachan tadi." Ucap Naruto yang seperti memarahi ibunya.

"Hay! Kau ini yang kemana! Kaa-chan mencarimu bodoh!" pekik Ino berkacak pinggang.

"Hehe, maaf kaa-chan." Tawa Naruto.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa? Temari baachan atau Tenten baachan?" tebak Ino, tapi yang bersangkutan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu dengan siapa? Sakura baachan?" tebak Ino lagi yang semakin penasaran.

Naruto menggeleng, "Cama ojichan baik hati," senyum Naruto.

"Ojichan baik hati? Siapa?" tanya Ino yang semakin penasaran dan binggung dengan apa yang anaknya katakan.

"Ehm?" Naruto terlihat berrfikir dengan jari telunjuknya ia letakkan di dagu. "Ojichan itu tellihat cepelti Cacu-teme, dan kalau tidak calah namanya Itachi?"

Ino yang mendengar itu langsung membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan orang yang siapa mengantarnya pulang. 'Jangan-jangan?' ujar Ino dalam hati.

"Lalu apa sekarang Sasuke ada dirumahnya?" tanya Ino yang semakin khawatir.

"Emm, Cacu-teme tidak pulang. Dia diajak pelgi cama ojichan baik hati itu, katanya mau jalan-jalan dan ketemu cama otou-chan Cacu-teme." Naruto berucap polos.

Ino sekarang benar-benar syok dan juga khawatir. 'Gawat, aku harus segera memberi tau Sakura soal ini!' Ino langsung berlari kearah telefon rumahnya berada. Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya melihat tingkahlaku Ibunya.

.

"Halo Sakura!" teriak Ino yang sedang menelefon Sakura.

[Ada apa Ino? Oh ya, apa kau sudah menjemput Sasuke?] tanya Sakura diseberang telefon.

"Sakura, dengarkan apa yang akan aku katakan."

[Ada apa? Apa ini soal Sasuke?] suara Sakura sekarang terdengar khawatir.

"Begini Sakura, waktu aku menjemput Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka tidak disana..," Ino menghentikan ucapannya dan mengambil nafas, Sakura menunggu apa yang akan Ino ucapkan selanjutnya. "Mereka sudah pulang, oh bukan mereka. Tapi hanya Naruto, Sasuke tidak bersama Naruto dan ke...," belum selesai Ino menyelesaikan perkataanya, Sakura langsung sadar dengan arah pembicaraannya dan membentak Ino.

[Jangan kau katakan kalau kau tidak tau keberadaan Sasuke sekarang!] teriak Sakura disebererang telefon.

"Aku tau dimana Sasuke berada, tapi ini Cuma kemungkinan."

"Katakan!" desak Sakura.

"Kemungkinan Sasuke sekarang ini bersama Itachi-senpai, Sakura."

Sakura yang ada di seberang telefon membulatkan matanya [Kau bercandakan Ino?!]

"Aku tadi bertanya pada Naruto, katanya dia diantar orang yang mirip dengan Sasuke dan orang itu bernama Itachi. Di dunia ini orang yang mirip Sasuke dan bernama Itachi hanya Itachi-senpaikan."

[...] Sakura terdiam diseberang telefon, dia terlalu syok dan juga khawatir.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

[Kau tau alamat rumah Itachi-senpai?] ujar Sakura yang terkesan dingin.

"Sa..Sakura..," Ino berucap lirih.

[Katakan jika kau tau!]

"Sepertinya masih rumah yang du...,"

Tut Tut Tut

Sambungan telefon itu langsung terputus, karena Sakura sudah mengakhiri panggilannya, padahal Ino belum selesai berbicara.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang Itachi dingin dan Itach hanya tersenyum menatap wajah yang mirip dengannya itu.

"Tou-chan? Kau tou-chanku?"

Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa menghilangkan senyum tulus di wajahnya. Tangan Itachi sudah ada di pundak kecil Sasuke.

Plak!

Buk Buk Buk

Sasuke menepis tangan besar Itachi yang yang ada di pundaknya dan memukul lengan itu, tapi Itachi tidak membalas atau menghentikan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya.

"TOU-CHAN JAHAT! TOU-CHAN JAHAT!" teriak Sasuke masih memukul lengan Itachi.

"Sasuke, kau boleh memukul tou-chan sampai kau puas, tapi tolong maafkan tou-chan dan biarkan tou-chan menebus apa yang telah tou-chan lakukan terhadap sasuke dan kaa-chan." Ujar Itachi dengan penuh penyesalan.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKAN OTOU-CHAN! TOUCHAN JAHAT!" teriak Sasuke yang sudah berlinangan airmata, pipinya terlihat memerah dan pucat.

"Tou-chan berjanji pada Sasuke, tou-chan tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Sasuke dan kaa-chan lagi." Kata Itachi menghapus airmata dipipi Sasuke, pelan dan lembut.

"AKU BENCI TOU-CHAN!" teriak Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang beranjak menyusul Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" teriak Itachi yang mengejar Sasuke keluar dari rumah.

"Ada apa teriak-teriak Itachi?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari rumah besar itu.

"Ka..kaasan?" Itachi menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara dan dia bisa melihat seorang wanita yang sedang menatap dirinya dan Sasuke yang sekarang sudah ada dicengkraman Itachi, tapi dia terus meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sasuke tidak sekeras tadi dan masih mencoba untuk melepaskan tangn Itachi yang ada perutnya.

"Si..siapa anak kecil ini Itachi?" tanya wanita yang dipanggil Kaachan oleh Itachi tadi. Dia ibu dari Itachi yang bernama Mikoto Uchiha.

"Di..dia Sasuke...," Itachi menghentikan kata-katanya lalu memandang Sasuke dan mengendong anak kecil yang mirip dengannya itu.

"Lepaskan aku!aku mau pulang! Hiks..," berontak Sasuke yang mencoba turun dari gendongan Itachi dan diselingi isakan.

"SASUKE! Hosh...hosh...," teriak seorang perempuan berambut pink diselingi deru nafas yang saling beradu.

"Sa..Sakura..," ucap dua Uchiha ibu dan anak itu secara bersamaan, terlihat dari raut wajah mereka, mereka sepertinya agak kaget dengan kedatangan Sakura kerumah mereka.

"KAA-CHAN! Hiks hiks..," teriak Sasuke meminta bantuan ibunya dari gendongan Itachi. Wajahnya sudah memerah dan semakin pucat.

"Ma..maaf Nyonya, tuan muda, kami sudah mencegah nona ini masuk, tap...,"

Penjelasan dari satpam yang ada di belakang Sakura langsung diputus oleh nyonya Uchiha itu. "Tidak apa-apa, nona ini tamu kami." Senyum Mikoto, "Kau boleh pergi." Lanjutnya.

"Sakura-chan, sudah lama tidak bertemu. Apa kau baik? Kenapa kau tidak pernah main kesini lagi?" tanya Mikoto lembut dan terlihat senang saat meliha Sakura datang.

Sakura membungkukan badannya. "Maaf Mikoto-sama, saya telah lancang datang dengan cara seperti ini. Saya baik-baik saja." Ujar Sakura sopan.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seformal ini, kau sudah aku anggap anak sendiri Sakura-chan. Oh ya, tadi anak ini memanggilmu Kaa-chan, apa kau sudah menikah, siapa suamimu? Dan kenapa tidak mengundang kami?" semua pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura kehilangan kata-kata, di halaman depan rumah besar Uchiha terasa hening, hanya suara Sasuke yang sudah menangis sesenggukan.

"Itachi-senpai, bisa kau turunkan Sasuke. Sepertinya dia tidak nyaman." Ujar Sakura ynag mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Itachi pun langsung menurunkan Sasuke dari gendongannya, dan Sasuke kecil pun langsung berlai kearah Sakura.

"Kaa-chan...hiks..hiks..," isak Sasuke yang sudah berada di pelukan Sakura.

"Tenang Sasu-chan, kaa-chan ada disini." Sakura mengelus punggung anaknya yang masih sesenggukan.

"Sa..suke..tidak mau..hiks bersama.. otou-chan..hiks...tou-chan jahat...,"

Sakura yang mendengar penuturan Sasuke langsung menatap Itachi yang kebetulan juga menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang terlihat menyesal dan sedih.

"Kita pulang sayang." Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sakura, tunggu." Cegah Itachi yang memegang pundak Sakura.

Mikoto yang menyaksikan itu hanya diam, mencoba mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi atara anaknya dan Sakura.

"Tolong lepaskan saya Itachi-senpai."

"Tidak, sebelum kau memaafkanku dan membiarkan aku bertanggung jawab atas apa yang aku perbuat."

"Maaf, aku haru pergi. Mikoto-sama, Itachi-senpai saya permisi dulu." Sakura melepas tangan yang ada dipundaknya dengan paksa dan akhirnya terlepas, lalu berjalan pergi untuk meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

"Kaa-chan, sa..kit..," rintih Sasuke yang memegang dadanya.

Seketika raut wajah Sakura menegang dan terlihat kalau dia khawatir. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan mengecek badan Sasuke yang sudah dialiri keringat dingin.

"Sakura?" tanya Itachi ymag menghampiri Sakura yang berdiri diam.

"Sasu-chan, buka matamu." Pinta Sakura dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir. Tidak ada sahutan dari Sasuke, anak kecil itu sudah memejamkan matanya. Sakura mulai panik. Dia langsung berlari keluar rumah Uchiha.

Itachi dan Mikoto terkejut dengan tindakan Sakura yang terlihat sangat panik dan yang lebih membuat dua Uchiha itu khawatir karena Sakura menyebut-nyebut nama Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

**...Bersambung...**

**Neerval-Li : **hehe.. terima kasih dan mampir, dah lanjutkan, moga suka ne... ^^ thx dah RnR ne.. :D #bow

**Andromeda no Rei : **haha thx dah inget nich ff n dah RnR, sya aja dah lupa #plak. ^=^V LOL baca reviewnya... dah di apdet, gomen lama apdetnya... moga gak mengecewakan... #bow

**Edogawa ruffy **: thx dah RnR #bow, nich dah panjang blom? o.0a otak sya kapasitasnya segini, jadi segini jdinya... (?) #dilempar sepatu kufufufuf

**Namina88 : **hehe gomen gomen, coz folder yang aku buat nyimpen nich ff tiba" hilang entah knapa(?),,, jadi sya harus nguras otak lagi buat nglanjutin...#dilempar kyuubi. Hehehe #bow arigato dah review ^^

**Guest : **dah dilanjut nich.. ^^V gomen lama.. sasu sakit paru" hehehe #dicidori sasuke. Arigato dah RnR n suka... moga gak mengecewakan ne.. ^^ #bow

**Mikyo : **arigato #bow. ^^ gomen gak bisa kilat" amat,,,, hehehe ^^V moga suka...

**Rieki Kikkawa** : hahaha :D gak pp koq, yang pnting skrang gak...#pletak. Thx dah RnR ne #bow :D

**TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH BACA FF NICH #BOW :D**

**...Semoga kalian suka dan gak mengecewakan...**

**REVIEW?**


	8. Chapter 8

**LOVE FOR YOU**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto**

**T (maybe)**

**Family/Hurt/Confort/Romance (maybe)**

**Sakura H & Itachi U**

**Summery : Sasuke jadi anak Sakura. Siapa ayahnya? Hanya Sakura yang tau.**

**Warning : AU, TYPO(S), ANEH, GAJE, DKK.**

**[NO EDIT]**

**Yang mau baca : Silakan dan selamat menikmati.**

**Yang gak mau : Klik back!**

**DLDR PLEASE!**

**Chap sebelumnya :**

"**Sasu-chan, buka matamu." Pinta Sakura dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir. Tidak ada sahutan dari Sasuke, anak kecil itu sudah memejamkan matanya. Sakura mulai panik. Dia langsung berlari keluar rumah Uchiha.**

**Itachi dan Mikoto terkejut dengan tindakan Sakura yang terlihat sangat panik dan yang lebih membuat dua Uchiha itu khawatir karena Sakura menyebut-nyebut nama Sasuke.**

**===Chapter 8===**

"Sakura?" tanya Itachi berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Sasu-chan, Sasu...ke..bangun Sasuke, Sasuke kau dengar apa yang kaachan katakankan?" ucap Sakura mmencoba membanggunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya atau pingsanannya, tapi Sasuke bangun juga. Sakura pun berlari keluar dari rumah mewah Uchiha.

Kedua Uchiha yang sejak tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura pun berlari mengikuti Sakura yang sekarang sedang menunngu taksi yang lewat depan kediaman Uchiha itu.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Itachi, menatap mata emerald Sakura yang sudah basah dengan air mata. "Sakura?" tambah Itachi, terkejut.

"Sasuke..hiks.. dia pingsan." Iask Sakura yang terlihat sangat panik.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil mobil." Ucap Itachi tanpa meminta persetujuan Sakura, langsung berlari menuju mobilnya yang terperkir di depan rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah turun dari mobil, Sasuke lagsung digendong Itachi, keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari memimnta pertolongan para suster yang sedang berseliweran di lobi rumah sakit. Sedangkan Sakura, dia terus menangis mengikuti langkah kaki Itachi, perasaanya benar-benar takut saat ini. Mikoto yang memaksa ikut pasanga ItaSaku juga berlari mengikuti kedua anak muda itu.

Paa suster langsung membawa bed ke arah Itachi dan Sasuke pun di baringkan di bed dorong itu dan langsung dilarikan kedalam ruang ICU, Sakura tangisannya makin menjadi melihat anaknya di pasangi alat bantu nafas dan menghilang d telan ruang ICU.

Ketiga orang dewasa itu hanya bisa menunggu, Sakura terus saja menangis. Itachi yang memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang menangis dengan perasaan yang sangat bersalah dan juga penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan anaknya, Sasuke.

"Sa..suke..hiks..," isak Sakura yang duduk bersandar didinging rumah sakit, ia sembunyikan wajahnya di belik telapak tangnnya.

"Sakura-chan," panggil Mikoto, berjongkok dan memeluk wanita beramut pink itu yang tubuhnya bergetar karena menanggis.

"A..aku ta..kut, jika sesuatu terjadi pada Sasuke..hiks," tubuh itu makin gemetaran menahan isakannya agar tidak keluar.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, kau harus berdoa kalau dia bisa melewati ini." Kata Mikoto menatap mata basah Sakura dan di hapusnya airmata yang mengalir dipipinya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengurus atministrasinya, Itachi tolon jaga Sakura." Setelah itu n yonya Uchiha itu meninggalkan Sakura dan Itachi.

"Sakura," panggil Itachi yang ikut duduk di samping Sakura. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Sakura. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke?" lanjut Itachi.

"Hiks,,hiks,," hnaya isakan yang menjawab apa yang Itachi tanyakan.

"Kau boleh memberitauku nanti, aku hanya ingin kau bisa berbagi denganku," ucap Itachi lirih. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya lagi.

"Sakura, aku sudah menyesali apa yang telah aku perbuat dulu. Tolong katakan sesuatu, jangan diam saja. Aku tau aku salah, apa benar kalau kau sangat membenciku?" tanya Itachi menatap Sakura intens.

"Ma..maafkan aku..hiks, aku takut sa..saat memikirkan Sa..Sasuke yang seperti ini..hiks, dan aku tidak tau harus menerima kau kembali atau tidak..hiks. mungkin aku egois hiks, Sasuke memerlukan memerlukan figur seorang ayah..tapi,,hiks dada ini sakit saat kau ada didekatku atau mengucapkan namamu dan mendengar suaramu..hiks..ma..af..," racau sakura diselingi isakan tanpa menatap mata onyx Itachi.

"Ma..maafkan aku..," tambah Sakura.

"Tidak apa kalau kau memang belum bisa menerimaku, tapi tolong berilah aku kesempatan agar bisa menebus semua kasalahan ku padamu." Ujar Itachi lirih, dan menarik Sakura ke dalam dekapannya. Sakura tidak melawan, dia malah terisak semakin keras di pelukan Itachi.

"Menangislah sepuasmu kalau itu membuat kau bisa merasa lebih baik." Itachi berbicara sembarimengelus kepala Sakura pelan dan lembut. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka saling terdiam menikmati momen itu.

Ceklek!

Suara pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita cantik memakai masker yang menutupi mulutnya dan dilepas masker itu setelah melihat dua pasangan yang langsung melepaskan diri dari dekapan masing-masing, malu?

Dua mantan pasangan itu langsung menghampiri sang dokter, tidak memperdulikan rasa malu mereka karena kepergok tengah berpelukan.

"Tsunade-senpai, bagaimana?" tanya Sakura lebih dahulu.

Tsunade nama dokter itu tersenyum, "Dia sudah membaik, kalian boleh menemuinya setelah Sasuke dibawa ke kamar rawat."

"Terima kasih," senyum Itachi.

Lagi-lagi Tsunade tersenyum dan melangkah untuk meninggalkan dua orang itu. "Jagalah malaikat-malaikatmu, jangan sampai dia pergi dan berpaling pada orang lain." Bisik Tsunade saat melewati Itachi.

Itachi mengangguk samar tapi penuh dengan keseriusan.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke sudah dipindahkan kekamar rawat. Sakura, Itachi dan Mikoto yang baru saja kembali menyelesaikan administra masuk ke dalam kamar rawat dimana tubuh kecil itu tengah tertidur. Pertama yang mereka lihat saat memasuki kamar itu, sesosok tubuh kecil yang tak sadarkan diri dengan selang yang ada dihidungnya dan jarum infus yang tertusuk di punggung tangan sebelah kirinya.

Sakura langsung menghambur ke dlam kamar, melihat sosok anaknya lebih dekat.

"Sa..suke..," bisik Sakura, mengenggam tangan kurus itu. Tangan Itachi dia letakan di pundak Sakura yang bergetar kembali. Sedangkan Mikoto, hanya mampu memperhatikan Sasuke sedih.

"Sasuke, bangun sayang. Kaacahn tidak mau melihat kau seperti ini." Ujar Sakura setelah menghapus air matanya yang meleleh dipipinya, dan tangan kecil itu semakin erat Sakura mengenggamnya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Itachi berucap dengan mengelus pundak Sakura lembut.

"Sakura-chan, aku tau Sasuke kuat sama seperti dirimu." Kali ini Mikoto yang mencoba menyemangati Sakura yang terlihat rapuh itu.

Tanpa isakan, air mata itu kembali melelei pipi putih Sakura.

"Sakura, kau tau apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi yang baru menyadari kalau ada yang aneh disini.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tatap aku Sakura, dan jawab apa yang aku tanyakan." Perintah Itachi, tegas.

"Itachi, jangan paksa Sakura-chan untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia katakan." Kata Mikoto yang mencoba untuk menengahi.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengataknnya, aku bisa bertanya pada Tsunade-sen..," ucap Itachi tidak mendengarkan apa yang Mikoto katakan dan kata-kata itu berhenti saat suara Sakura bersuara.

"Kelainan paru-paru." Suara Sakura terdengar lirih, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba manahan isakan yang akan keluar.

"A..apa?" tanya Itachi mencoba untuk emastikan apa yang ia dengar.

"Jangan buat aku untuk mengulanginya! Hiks..hiks..," teriak Sakura diselingi isakan.

Mikoto yang ada disana menutup mulutnya dan membulatkan matanya, kaget.

"Kau bercandakan Sakura?" tanya Itachi pada Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Untuk apa aku bercanda! Sasuke sudah divonis memiliki kelainan pada paru-parunya. Kau tau betapa terkejutnya aku saat Tsunade-senpai mengatakan itu padaku!" teriak Sakura histeris setelah berdiri menatap Itachi. Dengan sigap Itachi langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Sakura memukul dada bidang Itachi pelan, karena tenaganya sudah terkuras oleh tangisannya tadi.

"Tidak akan, aku akan selalu ada didekatmu. Menemanimu melewati ini semua, kau tidak akan sendirian." Ucap Itachi lembut dan tulus.

Mikoto yang menyaksiakn adegan itu tersenyum sedih dan diam-diam dia pergi meninggalkan mantan pasangan itu.

"A..aku takut kehilangan Sasuke..hiks, selama ini yang membuatku bertahan sampai saat ini hanyalah Sasuke. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika Sasuke pergi meninggalkanku..hiks...," isak Sakura menengelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Itachi dan mencekeram erat baju yang Itachi kenakan.

"Sasuke tidak akan meninggalkanmu, dia menyayangimu." Itachi mengelis dada Sakura dan memelik tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu lebih erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini matahari sudah terganti dengan rembulan.

Di dalam kamar sebuah rumah sakit, disana jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, tapi sosok anak kecil yang dari tadi siang tertidur belum juga menandakan kalau dia akan sadar.

Dreetttt Dreetttt

Getaran sebuah benda di saku celana Sakura memecah keheningan yang ada disana.

"Halo," kata Sakura agak serak.

[Sakura, kau dimana? Aku dan yang lain sudah ada di depan rumahmu, tapi rumahmu gelap.] Kata seorang wanita diseberang telefon.

"Ma..maafkan aku Temari, aku tidak akan pulang untuk malam ini." Ujar Sakura, merasa bersalah pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

[Kau ada dimana sekarang?] tanya suara lain yang ada diseberang telefon.

"Aku ada dirumah sakit...,"

[Kau kenapa Sakura? Kau baik-baik sajakan?tidak ada yang terlukakan?] ptong suara lain sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Tenten," kata Sakura sweatdrop.

[Lalu kenapa kau ada dirumah sakit]" tanya suara pertama, Temari.

"Sasuke yang masuk rumah sakit." Ucap Sakura agak berat.

[Sasuke kenapa? Kau dirumah sakit mana?] Tenten langsung menyerobot omongan Sakura.

[Ada apa dengan Cacu-teme?] Sakura dapat mendengar suara cadel Naruto diseberang telefon. [Sttt.. nanti Kaachan kasih tau, Naru-chan diam dulu ya,] sekarang suara Ino yang sakura dengar, dia tersenyum mendenagr pembicaraan anak dan ibu itu.

"Nanti aku kirim alamat rumah sakitnya."

[Baiklah, kami akan kesana setelah kau mengirimkan alamatnya.]

Setelah itu un sambungan telefon itu terputus. Suasana kembali hening di ruang rawat Sasuke, hanya ada suara jemari Sakura yang mengetikkan sesuatu di handphonenya.

"Siapa?" tanya Itachi, memperhaatikan Sakura.

"Teman-temanku, katanya mereka mau datang." Ujar Sakura datar tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah pucat Sasuke dan digenggamnya jari-jari kurus kecil itu.

Perlahan jemari Sasuke yang ada digenggaman Sakura bergerak, sontak Sakura terkejut mendapati mata onyx Sasuke perlahan terbuka, dan rasa bahagia langsung memenuhi dadanya.

"Kau sudah sadar Sasuke. Terima kasih Tuhan." Senyum Sakura lalu mengecupi wajah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, dimana?" tanya Sasuke mengamati sekitarnya dan pandangan terakhir Sasuke berpusat pada sosok yang mirip dengan dirinya disebelah Sakura.

"Apa ada yang sakit Sasu-chan?" tanya Sakura mengusap kepala Sasuke lembut.

Sasuke mengeleng lalu menatap Itachi lagi, dan Itachi yang di perhatikan Sasuke hanya menunjukkan senyum lembutnya.

"Kenapa orang itu ada disini kaachan." Ucap Sasuke pelan, masih memandang kearah Itachi.

"Sasuke, kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya Itachi masih dengan tersenyum.

"Aku benci touchan!" teriak Sasuke. Sakura kaget mendengar apa yang diucapkan anaknya, Itachi pun sama kagetnya dengan Sakura. Tapi kekagetan dua orang dewasa yang ada disana berbeda. Sakura kaget karena Sasuke mengetahui siapa ayahnya, sedangkan Itachi kaget karena anaknya sendiri telah membencinya.

"Itachi-senpai, apa kita bisa berbicara?"

"Baiklah." Setuju Itachi mengikuti Sakura keluar kamar rawat Sasuke.

**...**

Diluar kamar rawat Sasuke. Sakura terlihat maenahan marah pada Itachi. Itachi sendiri menatap wanita di depannya penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Sakura mengalihkan padangannya dari Itachi, menatap luar jendela koridor rumah Sakit itu.

"Sakura, kau ingin bicara apa?" tanya Itachi memulai.

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya?" pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu merka keluarkan tanpa ada jawaban.

"Kenapa Itachi senpai mengataknnya pada Sasuke!" jerit Sakura.

"Mengatakan apa?" tanya Itachi yang masih tidak mengerti dimana arah pembicaraan Sakura.

"Itachi-senpai mengatakan pada Sasuke kalau kau ayahnya kan?!" jerit Sakura sekali lagi pada Itachi.

"Aku memang mengatakannya pada Sasuke, dia harus tau siapa ayahnya."

"Jadi benar kalau Senpai mengatakannya pada Sasuke. Kenapa Itachi-senpai mengatakannya?" tanya Sakura memandang Itachi benci.

"Karena aku ayahnya, dia membutuhkan ayahnya Sakura, seorang Ibu saja tidak akan cukup untuk Sasuke, Sakura!" ucap Itachi agak membentak.

"Tapi aku sudah mengatakan pada Sasuke kalau ayahnya sudah pergi ketempat yang sangat indah dan tidak akan pernah kembali kesini lagi." Ujar Sakura lirih dna mengalihkan tatpannya dari Itachi.

"...Kau ingin mengatakan pada Sasuke kalau aku sudah mati?" ucap Itachi ragu.

Sakura tidak menjawab, dia terlalu sakit saat menatap ekspresi Itachi yang tidak dapat diartikan olehnya itu.

"Kau menganggapku sudah mati Sakura." Sekarang Itachi berujar penuh dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

Sakura tetap diam.

"JAWAB AKU SAKURA!" bentak Itachi, Sakura yang mendengar bentakan Itachi terlionjak kaget. Mungkin Sasuke yang ada di dalam kamar rawat itu juga mendengar suara keras Itachi.

"YA!" Sakura balik membentak Itachi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku mengatakan itu padanya. Memang aku harus menjawab apa jika Sasuke menanyakan dimana ayahnya! Sedangkan aku tidak tau dimana keberadaanmu!" suara Sakura terdengar melemah, dan lagi-lagi air matalah yang jatuh.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Kau bertanya kenapa? Lalu kau kenapa pergi meninggalakanku dulu! Kenapa kau tidak ada kaba selama lima tahun ini!" sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya lalu menghela nafas. "Apa aku harus mengatakan pada Sasuke kalau ayahnya sedang bekeja dan nanti malam akan pulang dan kenyataanya dia tidak akan pernah pulang?" lanjut Sakura.

"Maafkan aku Sakura," Itachi mnundukkan kepalanya, dia terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Apa dengan kata maaf bisa mengobati rasa sakit saat kau meninggalkan kami?" Sakura sepertinya sudah lelah, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya kedinding rumah sakit dan memejamkan matanya untuk menahan air matanaya agar tidak menetes lagi.

Itachi terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Sakura, tolong pikirkan Sasuke. Dia pasti membutuhkan ayahnya, dia membutuhkan kasih sayang dari dua orang tua bukan hanya satu." Kata Itachi pelan.

"Aku akan memikirkannya. Kalau Sasuke memang mengingginkanmu sebagai ayahnya, aku akan kembali padamu." Bisik Sakura hampir tidak terdengar, tapi Itachi bisa mendengar itu.

Itachi tersenyum tulus pada Sakura.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah kai cepat dari belakang Itachi, seperti orang yang terburu-buru. Mungkin ada pasien gawat darurat, itu yang dipikikan Itachi. Tapi...

Bugh!

Bugh!

Bugh!

Bugh!

Pukulan keras langsung mendarat di kepala, punggung, tangan dan kaki? Itachi setelah derap langkah itu samapai tepat dibelakang Itachi.

"Rasakan! Dasar laki-laki tidak bertanggung jawab!" pekik wanita berkucir satu berwarna pirang, memukul kepala Itachi.

"Kurang ajar sekali kau! Pergi pergi tanpa pesan dan tiba-tiba dtang tanpa rasa bersalah apa pun!" kali ini seorang wanita berambut cokelat dan berperawakan cina memukul pundak Itachi dengan tasnya.

"Pengecut! Dasar laki-laki tidak tau diri! Untuk apa kau menganggu kehidupan Sakura dan Sasuke! Hah!" sekarang wanita berambut pirang pucatdikicir empat, memukuli irtachi dengan dompet yang ia bawa.

Yang terkhir dibagin bawah ada yang memukul kecil tanpa suara, seorang anak kecil berambut blonde dengan mata safir cerah, anak kecil itu memukuli kaki Itachi.

"Aw..aw..aw..He..hentikan!" Itachi memekik pelan kesakitan karena ditimpuk para ibu-ibu itu.

"Tidak akan laki-laki kurang ajar!" bentak Tenten, wanita berambut cokelat itu.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi begitu saja!" teriak Ino di telinga Itachi dengan suara cemprengnya, wanita berambut pirang berkucir satu.

"Kau akan kubunuh terlebih dahulu , baru aku akan melepaskanmu!" pekik Temari, wanita berkucir empat.

"Akan aku adukan pada Kyuubi kau Ojichan!" anak kecil itu berteriak dengan suara cadel dan cempreng seperti ibunya, dan dia pun bersiap mengigit kaki Itachi dan...

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Itachi memekakan telinga setiap orang yang mendengarkan teriakannya.

Sakura yang sejak tadi diam karena dibuat cenggo engan kelakuan teman-temannya.

"Teman-teman, sudah." Sakura mencoba untuk meredakan amarah sahabatnya itu.

"Tiadak sakura, orang seprti dia ini perlu diberi pelajaran!" ucap Tenten yang masuh memukuli Itachi.

"YA!" dan di amini oleh dua sahabatnya.

"Ini dirumah sakit, kalian akan menganggu ketenangan pasien disini."

Tiga wanita itu terdiam dan berhenti memukul Itachi, dia terlihat mengusap-usap bagian tubuhnya yang terkena pukulan ganas itu. Tapi dia masih merasakan sakit di kakinya. Dia melihat kebawah dan mendapati seorang anak kecil mirip kucing masih menggigitnya. Itachi pun mengangkat anak itu seperti mengangkat anak kucing, diangakt dengan menarik kerah baju anak itu.

"Lepackan Nalu!" teriak anak itu, yaitu Naruto.

"Hay! Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku!" teriak Ino langsung mengambil Naruto dari tangan Itachi dan mengendongnya.

"Di..dia anakmu?" tanya Itachi agak kaget.

"Memang kenapa!" ucap Ino sewot.

"Ti..tidak." ucap Itachi gugup. 'Seharusnya aku tau itu.' Batin Itachi yang memang melihat ada kesamaan dengan Naruto dan Ino.

"Oh ya Sakura, dimana Sasuke?" tanya Temari, menghentikan perdebatan singkat Ino dan Itachi.

"Dia ad di dalam." Senyum Sakura.

"Nalu mau ketemu Cacu-teme, Cakula-baachan." Kata Naruto yang masih ada di gendongannya Ino.

"Iya Naru-chan,"

Mereka pun memasuki kamar rawat Sasuke, mereka bisa melihat kalau Sasuke sudah terduduk di ranjangnya.

"Cacu-teme!" teriak Naruto bersemangat dan berlari kearah ranjang Sasuke setelah meronta minta diturunkan dari gendongan Ino. Naruto terlihat ingin menaiki ranjang Sasuke, tapi karena dia terlalu pendek jadi dia kesusahan dan melihat kearah ibunya dengan raut muka yang di buat sememelas mungkin. "Kaachan..,"

"Makanya, jangan main berontak dan lari, ingat kalau kau itu pendek." Ucap Ino yang entah apa hubungnnya dengan apa yang diminta Naruto.

"Cacu-teme cakit ya? Cacu-teme cakit apa? Palah tidak? Cacu-teme bakalan cembuhkan?" Naruto langsung menghujani Sasuke dengan pertanyaan setelah dia berhasil naik ke ranjang Sasuke berkat bantuan ibunya.

"Pertanyaanmu terlalu banyak Naru-dobe." Jawab Sasuke datar, tapi tidak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hehehe," Naruto malah nyengir gaje.

"Sakura, Sasuke sakit apa?" tanya Ino, karena tidak ada yang memulai jadi dia mulai percakapan terlebih dahulu.

Sakura tersenyum aneh, Sasuke mendengar pertanyaan Ino langsung menatap Ibunya yang menurutnya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Sasuke baik-baik saja." Ucar Sakura dengan senyum anehnya, Itachi menatap Sakura. Dia tau kalau Sakura tidak ingin sampai Sasuke tau akan keadaan tubuh kecilnya mengidap penyakit, karena nanti pasti Sasuke akan kepikiran.

Ino dan yang lain tau kalau Sakura tidak berkata jujur, pasti ada alasan temannya yang satu itu tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Mereka mungkin akan menanyakan lagi lani waktu.

"Syukurlah," senyum Temari dipaksakan.

Sakura masih tersenyum aneh dan terkesan dipaksakan. Itachi berinisiatip mencoba memberi kekuatan pada Sakura dengan cara mengusap pundak Sakura dan berlanjut memeluknya. Tapi sebuah suara tegas langsung membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk melakukan hal-hal itu.

"Aku tidak mau orang itu ada disini!" suara tegas itu berasal dari anaknya sendiri, Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...Bersambung...**

**GAJEEEEEEE ne,,,, #dilempar Kyuubi.**

**TERIMA KASIH UNTUK YANG SUDAH RnR, ITU BUAT SAYA SEMANGAT UTUK MELANJUTKAN NICH FF,,, KUFUFUFUFUFU**

***BOW**

**SPECIAL THX FOR :**

**Neerval-Li : **hahaha xD naru emang lucu, tapi lebih Sasu.. =3=( #plak) kufufufu~ penyakitnya Sasu dah terungkap di atas... (#tebar bunga). Thx dah review y... (#bow) sampai nanti juga,,, pai~pai~

**FuuYuki34 :** bwahahahaha (*pletak) kan Sasu critanya lebih besar dari naru dan teman2nya jadi dia gak cadel deh.. kufufufufufu (*dlempar kulkas). Aqu juga gak tau c, parah ato gak,,,( #gubrak.) hehe thx dah review y... (*bow)

**Namina88 :** iya, moga naru baik2 aja... (#gubrak) dah lanjutkan~~~ nyehehehehe thx dah mampir,,, (#bow)

**Andromeda no Rei :** (*elus dada Rei) sabar2,,, xPPP iya, saya juga seneng Rei dah setia RnR.. kufufufufufu :') arigato (*bow)

**Mikyo :** arigato Kyo(?),,, sipp deh, tapi gak janji y,, (*nah lho) thx dah review ne,,, (*bow)

**Edogawa ruffy :** emang dah panjang y? Bgus deh kalau dah panjang,,, hehehehe (#plak) dah keungkap diatas,,, (#tebar uzumaki)

**SiLLiequeenth :** thx Sillie , gomen gak bisa post cpt ne,,, hehehehe.. (*plak) n thx dah RnR... (*bow)

**REVIEW PLEASE ^^**

***bow**


End file.
